


A New Star

by Luckytiger982



Category: Fairy Tail, Pradesh Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckytiger982/pseuds/Luckytiger982
Summary: It was after Tartarus that she truly came into her power. She never new that underneath the seemly week summoner magic that she'd be able to fight by her spirits side truly. Through trials and tribulations will she be able shine and shoot through the night sky with her beloved stars or will she fall for the final time never to shine in the darkness that guides so many.Thank you Darkvampirekisses for proofreading my story.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I also don't own The "Pradesh" family that belongs to Desna.

It had all happened so fast. One moment they were all in a flying cube getting stuck in Mard Geer's Spell and the next moment they knew they were free of the spell. Most were scattered, but when they all gathered they found her kneeling on the ground with tears falling. They had never seen such a heartbreaking scene. But their time was cut short, as the battle was not over. They needed to end this, as the war went on Fairy Tail was able to overcome Tartaros and defeat the demon gates. When it was over they started to return to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.

That was two weeks ago, Lucy was on her way to Fairy Tail because the master had an announcement. She still hadn't told anyone the sacrifice she had made to turn the tides in the war, and she didn't think she could. When she arrived she saw everyone was gathered beside Natsu. When Gramps went in front of everyone he said, "I am proud that we were able to defeat Tartaros, I am proud that we were able to protect those who could not. But after this war, we have seen many horrors. I want you, my children, to go out and find your own places in this world. I'm sorry, but I'm disbanding Fairy Tail."

Lucy was shocked, she didn't think it was true but as she looked around she noticed that everyone had accepted it and started to disperse. Levy was leaving with Gajeel without so much as a goodbye, Gray was leaving with Juvia in tow, and Erza seemed to just accept it and left with her cart of luggage. No one seemed to see her standing there as they walked by her without so much as a good-bye.

She felt like her heart was breaking even more. Lucy decided she would go to Natsu's home to see where he wanted to go. When she got there she noticed it was empty and dirty as usual. Lucy waited there for a couple of hours before she went home to see if Natsu was there. When she got home, Lucy found a note saying, "I going to train, take care of Fairy Tail for me". That was when everything set in, Aquarius was gone, Fairy Tail was gone, she was left completely alone. She didn’t notice Wendy, who was waiting for her in the apartment.

She fell to her knees in despair and shrieked, her soul calling to her dragon kin hoping they would come and help her. None came and slowly, one by one, the bonds broke. She was in so much pain that she screamed and went into a comatose. Wendy rushed to Lucy’s side to try to see what is wrong when her dragon soul snarled in anger,  _ ‘those foolish drakes! They should know better than to try to turn their backs on their kin! They should have stayed and watched over their kin while she healed from the battle.’  _ Wendy was shocked, her dragon never spoke to her like that, but she looked down at Lucy’s right arm and noticed that her dragon was right! There on her arm was a golden star, but two of them were shattered. Her dragon spoke again,  _ ‘Kin bonds are not supposed to be broken, I am not surprised that the idiot Salamander abandoned her but I am surprised black steel did.’ _

Wendy didn’t know what to do, so she started to heal Lucy-nee’s injuries or as much as she could right now when the door was bashed in and she looked up into steel-blue eyes.

\--

Laxus, with Bickslow and Freed, were walking through Magnolia when they heard her scream. They ran towards where they heard the scream only to end up in front of Lucy's apartment. They went in to see Loke holding her in his arms and Wendy trying to heal her. The two were also trying to wake the Celestial mage up when Laxus stepped up to see what was wrong. Bickslow used his magic to see if anything was wrong with Lucy’s soul when he saw that her golden soul was writhing in pain, he could literally see the bonds she held with the dragon slayers as they slowly withered. When Loke saw that it was Laxus and his team, minus Evergreen, he said: "I thought you all had already left."

"No, we were coming through to make final arrangements before we headed off to Bosco. Whats wrong with Blondie?" Laxus asked as he came closer. His dragon was fit to be tied, seeing its future kin in such a terrible state. Lucy had been the first person to welcome him back to the guild after Tenroe Island, they would spend so much time together. She would sneak to his house in order to get away from her ridiculous team. He tried to convince her to leave but she was magically bound by a promise she made.

"It’s all gone. The other slayers cut their kinship bond with her and it was too much for Lucy to take. She passed out from exhaustion and magic depletion. They all left her without as much as a good-bye. Natsu and Gajeel just broke their kinship bonds with her." Loke stated with a grimace. He could see the kin stars that each of the slayers would also have, two of the three were completely shattered. He didn't know what to do, his princess was in horrible pain and he couldn't do anything to help her, Wendy had healed all of the external wounds but there was nothing to be done about her heart being broken. He looked up and was about to ask Laxus if he knew someone would be able to help when Bickslow piped in.

Bickslow looked from Lucy to Laxus and then to Freed, they all nodded, they were going to bring her to Bosco. Bickslow said, “we'll take her to Bosco, my father has always wanted to meet her and my brother Cristoff is a healer, he can heal her and we'll see about the broken Kinship bonds." Bickslow looked to Wendy and asked, “Would you like to come to Bosco, Cristoff could take you under his wing and train you.” Loke looked at them with some suspicion but relented because he knew there was nothing he could do. He passed Lucy to Laxus and went back to the spirit world to tell the other spirits about the development. Virgo showed up a little while later to pack Lucy's things in the spirit world so they didn't have to lug the extra luggage.

Wendy looked up at the others, she had a choice to make, go to Lamia Scale where her friend was, or go to Bosco with her nee-san, if she goes to Bosco she won’t be separated from her kin but she will miss her friend. “If you don’t mind I’d like to go to Bosco with you.”

Laxus looked down at Lucy and his dragon was a little happier but it wanted to go after flame-brain and bolt-breath. _ 'How? How could they sever their bonds with her?  _ ‘He thought to himself. "Bix? Call your father, see if he can get us another ticket to Bosco."

While Virgo finished packing for Lucy, Freed went down to talk with Lucy's landlady to get everything sorted out. He told her that if anyone with the Fairytail guild mark came looking for her, then send them to Bosco the guild they were going to was called, “The White Sea”. The landlady understood once she saw the Guild marks on all of them and told the Thunder God Tribe to take care of Lucy. She was glad the girl had somewhere to go.

"Hold on and let me call to make the final arrangements," said Bickslow. He walks a little ways away to call his father. “Hey, dad."

Arman interrupted, "Bix, how are you, my boy? Are you ready to come home and see your family? I can't wait until you are here. You wouldn't believe what’s been going on here in Bosco. Bix?" When Arman had seen Bickslow's face he knew there was something wrong. "Bix you know you can ask me anything."

Bickslow sighed, "I know dad, and I was wondering if you could get us a couple more tickets s to Bosco. It is for a couple of guild-mates. One is a dragon slayer, wind to be exact, I was hoping Cris could teach her a few things. Then there is Lucy, she is currently in a comatose state and I was wanting Cris to look at her. She is pretty beaten up."

When Bix turned the lacrima com towards Lucy, Arman sucked in a fast breath, could it be her? His lost God-child. "Of course I can get you the extra tickets. Just head to Crocus where the Aispal will be waiting for you." Arman stated with a hopeful smile, how he hoped Lucy was the daughter of Layla. "I'll have cars sent to the port where you will be landing to pick you up and bring you home where we will be waiting for you."

Bickslow relieved to hear this said good-bye to his father. He nodded towards Laxus,'" my father said everything is fine and we should head to Crocus where the ship is waiting."

Laxus stood, with Lucy in his arms, and started walking towards the train. He was still trying to wrap his head around how Hot-head and Bolt-breath broke their kinship bond with Blondie. He barely noticed getting on the train and sitting in their special compartment. He looked up and saw that Freed and Bickslow were still looking at Lucy with concern, but they couldn't do anything to help her until they got to Bosco.

Once they arrived in Crocus they went straight to the airship. While boarding some of the flight attendants help Laxus make Lucy comfortable. They would be on the ship for about five days. Once Lucy was settled, Wendy got onto the bed and curled up with Lucy, so she could comfort her the best way she knew.

Laxus decided to go to the baths and enjoy the Boscan attendants, try to relieve stress from this whole situation that he has found himself in.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They were landing in Palerno when they saw the embassy cars waiting for them, "Bix, can you check her soul one more time? See how she is doing and if she is still in anguish." Laxus asked as he looked down at his kin, his dragon was appeased that she was there in their arms but was still baffled on the broken kinship bonds. They just weren’t meant to be broken.

Bickslow nodded and his red eyes started to glow, what he saw was less terrible than the first time. "The kin bonds are still severed and withered but her soul is still in anguish. I don't understand what could have caused this. Her golden soul is dim."

Laxus nodded and saw they had arrived at the Mansion with Bix's family waiting outside with smiles on their faces. He couldn't smile back though. Bix jumped out of the car and ran to his father hugging him for all he was worth. Freed got out and went to greet the Pradesh family. Wendy got out and waited on him, so she wouldn’t be too far from Lucy. When he got out, he turned and grabbed Lucy and got her out of the car and started to walk towards the mini-reunion. When Arman looked up and saw Lucy he let out a choked sob.

He couldn't believe it, Lucy was Layla's daughter, his god-child, Kaleb sucked in a breath at what he heard from his father. He saw her and couldn't believe his eyes. He ran towards Laxus and looked at her closer. Kaleb was at his heels along with Cris. Cris took one look and started to use his healing magic to heal Lucy when he noticed that she was almost completely fine besides the wrapped wounds on her knee. Arman asked, "what is wrong? Why is she like this? Bix have you seen her soul?"

Bickslow looked up and answered "She is in anguish, the Kinship bonds that she held with Natsu and Gajeel have been severed. Also, her soul is losing some of its light, we don't know why. We found her like that in Loke, her spirit, arms. He would know what's wrong."

Loke, upon hearing his name, showed up and went to Lucy's side. He looked at her and then at everyone else. He could tell they wanted answers as to what was wrong with his Princess. "I shouldn't be telling you this as it is her story to tell but the Spirit King asked me to tell you all why she is like this. But before we do, can we go inside. I don't want anyone else hearing this?" With a nod they went into the parlor and sat down.

"It was when Laxus and his team were fighting Keith, the rest of Fairy Tail were in a flying cube, slowly being sucked up in Mard Geer's spell Alegria. Lucy was the only one not to be stuck in that spell, she had me and Virgo out but we were barely holding them off. She called a third spirit, Aquarius, it seemed to work until Jackal came and started to use his bomb curse. Aquarius knew that the only way for Lucy to survive she had to call the spirit king. I know you think it is impossible but there is one way to do it, substitute summoning. When you sacrifice a golden key, the one with the closest bond to you, you can call the king. That is what Lucy did, she called the King, released the rest of the guild from Alegria. What no one understood was at that moment in time the Sea writhed in anguish at Aquarius's sacrifice and the heavens cried at the Princess's pain at losing not only her first friend but also her second mother."

The fairies looked at Lucy in wonder but also understanding as to why she was in so much pain. To have to choose between one family or the other was a gut-wrenching decision, and then to have the family that she had chosen just abandon her. Wendy was silently leaning on Bickslow for support as she took in the truth about how they were freed from the spell.

They were stunned into silence until Kaleb said,"That was what was happening? Three weeks ago the torrential downpour? The Grass Sea seemed to close in on itself the way it writhed, and the waves crashed onto the shoreline but there seemed to be a barrier stopping it from destroying the land. We didn't know what was going on, Hestor, a celestial mage from my guild, told us that the heavens were in pain and that the Starbringer was being born but we didn't understand completely what he meant. Is she the new Starbringer?"

Loke looked up at him and simply nodded. "A Starbringer is born when a Celestial spirit mage has proved themselves in not only the eyes of the King but also the spirit counsel. At that moment the council said it was time she was granted that title and they released her third origin. That is why she is comatose. Her body is healing, but her spirit is in pain and slowly healing. When she wakes she's going to need emotional support, us spirits will be here for her. Draco is just as baffled as you and is trying to figure out a way to heal the bonds, not reconnect them but just make them disappear.” Loke bowed and left back to his world, the pain still fresh in his mind when he had seen the battle and the sacrifice.

They didn't know what to do with the information. Virgo showed up and offered to take her master up to a room to make her more comfortable. Xally offered to take them to a guest room where she would be comfortable. Laxus looked at everyone, the same question going through their heads. What the Dragon wanted with Lucy. He looked up and saw that all of the Pradesh siblings were trying to digest what they had just learned. 

Arman was proud of what he had heard, Lucy accomplished what others could never do, and she called the king to her side to turn the tide in the battle. But he also knew of the sacrifice that she had made when he looked at Farron he asked, “Do you remember her? She used to come and visit with her mother. You, Hestor, and Zen would fight over who she liked best.”

Farron thought back and recalled those times, “She stopped our fighting when she said that Hestor and I were her older brothers and that Zen was hers. What did she mean by that anyway?”

“I don’t know, but we will have to tell her about what happened to Zen.” Arman said with dread in his voice. He looked towards the little Sky slayer, “Well you must be Wendy, correct?”

Wendy looked at the man with pretty soft green eyes and nodded. She didn’t know much about these people, but one of the men was a dragon slayer and could hopefully train her to become a better healer and train her on attack spells. As she looked around she met the eyes of the Lunar slayer and was about to ask when she was interrupted.

“Hey Cris, you wouldn’t mind taking little Wendy under your wing to train her would you?” Asked as he gave her a cheeky smile. 

Cris looked at Wendy and could tell that she was sorely lacking in training, his dragon was interested in seeing what she could do. It also liked the idea of training her to become stronger, she was a cute little girl but she was painfully shy. “I would love to train you Wendy, but I won't be the only one teaching you. If you wish you can learn more about Bosco and take Sudehpah lessons.”

Wendy was so happy! Here she was with her kin, in Bosco and was about to be taught by a really strong dragon slayer. “I would love for that, but what is Sudehpah?” she asked with a tilt to her head. 

“A Sudehpah is a teacher and trainer. He will teach you the Boscan culture and the language, but he will also train you on the pleasures of the body. If you don’t want to do the last one, let him know, because we won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Cris explained to her.

Wendy looked determinedly up at him and said, “I will learn everything you can teach me.”

With that said she started to be introduced to the whole family. Farron is a Sound mage, Kaleb is a Mindbender, Cris is the Lunar slayer, Emzadi is the Solar slayer, Xally is the water mage and Vander is a shadow quip mage.

They had decided to go out swimming in the sea when Wendy realized she didn’t pack her bag. She started to fidget when a shower of sparkles popped in front of her and Virgo appeared with her bag. “Kin to my Princess I grabbed this before you all left for Bosco so you would have a few things to where. I also made you a swimsuit.” With that she left back to the spirit world.

“When you are ready we will have a small party for Bix’s safe return and the welcome of his guildmates,” Arman said with a cheery voice.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since they had arrived in Palerno. Lucy was still in a coma, but she was close to waking up, according to Cristoff and Bix. Bix was able to repair the rips in her soul that had been left by the severing of the dragon slayer kin bonds. He stated that he didn't know whether or not the bonds could be reestablished but that the dragon slayers must have been in pain at the same time Lucy was when they found her.

Cristoff was confused, he thought that kin bonds could not be broken. The only time that it did is when one of the kin died or the slayer. At least that is what Nurem told him during his training. As he healed her knee and the residual curse he had come to see Lucy as the true light of fairy tail, as Bix had stated. She gave up everything only for them to turn their backs on her.

It was the next day that she had woken up. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't find her keys. She tried to call for Loke but her voice failed her. She started to look around when she saw a man around fifty, he was tall, tan with black hair peppered gray hair. He had soft green eyes and she didn't know whether to be afraid or comforted.

She went to grab her keys but then noticed they weren't at her hip, she started to panic when the man said, "Please calm, I understand you must be afraid and you don't know where you are. My name is Arman Pradesh and Bix and his team brought you here with them. You have been in our care while they also healed from the war."

Lucy stopped to listen and stated, "I know who you are, I have always been a big fan of your peace work. I didn't know you were Bix's father though, he never really mentioned his family." She didn't know what to do, she had just met her idol, Lucy knew one thing was that she was going to beat Bickslow for not telling her that her idol was his father. "Where are my keys? Where are Laxus and his team? shouldn't they be here since they brought me here?"

"They are currently at the White Sea guild, getting their marks. They should be home by dinner. Your keys are next to you on the bed stand. Tell me, Lucy, do you that I am your god-father? That your mother and my late wife went to the academy Celestine together?" Asked Arman as he came closer and sat on the side of the bed so he could talk to her better.

Lucy looked and saw them, she grabbed them and held them to her chest. She could feel their love and support coming through the keys and into her. But she was shocked at everything else that had come out of his mouth, "How are you my god-father? If you are then why didn't you come to visit me when I was younger?"

Arman shook his head, "I tried...I truly tried but Jude stopped me before I could say anything. He said since I didn't come to Layla's funeral that I didn't deserve to see you."

She saw that he was speaking the truth so when he opened his arms to her, she crawled over into his embrace. She knew that her father was a shrewd man and that if Arman tried to come over that Jude would just find ways to stop him. Jude had many people in his arsenal and they would just block any move Arman made. She was sure that even the King of Fiore was on her fathers’ side.

They stayed like that for a while just soaking up as much affection as they could. After a bit, Arman had asked if she wanted to clean up and come downstairs, that way she could get some food and stretch before the rest showed up. At that same moment, Virgo popped out of the Celestial world in order to help her princess in getting ready that promised to be a long day.

After her shower and changing into a cute pair of white shorts and a teal blouse with no sleeves. She had Cancer put her hair into a high ponytail. That is when she noticed Aquarius's key and didn't know what to do. She thought about wearing it as a necklace but she couldn’t bring herself to do that just yet. So she left it on her key ring for now and went downstairs. She could smell some very good food and coffee.

As she turned the corner she saw Arman talking with someone else that looked closely liked like him. She thought that he might be Ambassador Farron Pradesh, the son that followed in his father’s footsteps and devoted his time to keeping peace through the other countries. He was extremely handsome, with long dark hair clasped in a low pony and out of his face.

Seeing Farron triggered a memory,

_ FlashBack _

_ Layla and Lucy had landed in Palerno for their visit to the Pradesh home. Lucy was excited as she kept pulling her mother towards the parked cars. When they got into the cars and settled Lucy asked, “Mama do you think Hestor-nisan will be there? I wanted to tell him more about my spirits.” _

_ Layla laughed saying, “I’m sure he’ll be there. He wouldn’t miss a visit from you ever dear.” _

_ When they arrived at the house Lucy bolted to the house and ran in, “Fare? Zen? Hes-” she didn’t finish the name before she was plowed over by the three boys. _

_ “Lucy-san!” the three said simultaneously.  _

_ She grinned and started to go on about her new mermaid spirit and that later she wanted to summon her in the sea. As the children talked and played the adults came in and smiled at them. _

_The boys were arguing over who Lucy liked the most. They were about to start fighting with their magic when Lucy_ _said, “Didn’t you know that Farron and Hestor are my big brothers but Zen is Mine?”_

_ The boy’s faces burst into a bright shade of red and they started to stutter. Farron was happy that Lucy was his younger sister and decided if he ever came across a celestial key he would give them to her. _

__

Arman looked up just as Lucy came in. He could see the look of recognition on her face. With tears in her eyes, she said, “Fare? Is that really you?” she was reeling from the sudden memory and couldn’t believe that she had finally found her big brother or at least one of them. She had always planned to come to Bosco in order to see them again but she could never save up for that type of trip.

“Little star you have grown into such a beautiful young woman,” Farron said as all but crushed her into a bear hug. He was crying and laughing at the same time. He was so happy to see her again. He could finally give her the Celestial gate keys that he had found on his trips. He would have to wait until after their lunch before he went up to get them.

Arman and Mr. Elan watched the joyous reunion. Farron and Zen had been so sad whenever Lucy would leave. They begged him to go to Fiore so they could go see Lucy. He cleared his throat, “perhaps we could move to the dining room. Lucy, there is one more surprise for you there.”

Lucy was still in shock, she had found Farron again and she didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon. As they got closer to the dining room she got a little scared, who was in there waiting for her. As the door opened it revealed an anxious Wendy, “Lucy-nisan! I am so glad you are awake!” Wendy squealed.

Lucy dropped to her knees and allowed Wendy to envelop her in a big hug. “Wendy, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Lamia Scale to meet up with your friend. I mean I am happy that you are here so I can be near my little sister.”

Wendy looked at Lucy, “I thought about it but then I felt a pull towards your apartment and I went over there to wait for you. I wanted your advice, but when you got home you collapsed after reading Natsu’s note. When the Raijinshū showed up, they decided to bring you here and gave me the same option. I would never leave my kin alone.”

Lucy smiled softly and pulled Wendy into a second hug before they got up and sat at the table. Lucy found herself squished between Farron and Wendy. They had a very nice lunch and were conversing about the near future. Wendy told her that she would be learning from the Lunar slayer, Bix’s younger brother. Lucy was happy that Wendy was going to get some much-needed training.

Lucy didn't know what she was going to do, first, she wanted to talk to Laxus, and his team, to see what all that they were doing and to go from there. She knew she needed to train. After being in comatose for a little over two weeks she knew her body was out of shape, she got winded just coming down the steps in the house. She looked up and said, "I would like to speak with Laxus and see what he will be doing and I know I need to train before I will be ready to be out in the field again. I probably will go to the Academe Celestine to study and train so that way I can become stronger."

Arman was not surprised by what he heard from her. He could see that this is what she needed and decided he would take care of the political side for his god-daughter so she can go to the academe without any hindrance. "Tell me, Lucy, while you are studying your magic there would you be averse to learning the history and culture of Bosco? If so we can hire a Sudehpah in order to teach you the pleasure of the body."

Lucy was a blushing mess by the end of his question. She thought about it and decided it would be best and looked up into his eye with a determined expression, albeit still blushing, "Yes, I'll take Sudehpah lessons also."

Arman let out a rich laugh that startled Kaleb checking up on him through the family mind link. He noticed that Lucy was awake and was eating lunch with his dad and Farron. Shaking his head and smiling at the conversation that was being held, he turned towards Laxus, Bix, and Freed to give them the Guild stamps. " So who wants their stamp first?"

Arman feeling as Kaleb went back to what he was doing continued talking with Lucy about different plans on when she was going to go to the Academe, he noticed that she started to protest when he mentioned that he was going to take care of anything but once he pulled his god-father card, she quieted and let it slide. He could see the determination in her eyes to study hard and to find a way to pay him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus’s Pov

He didn’t like it, not one bit. Lucy was still in a coma and she was close to waking up. He wanted to be there when she did, that way she would see a familiar face when she wakes up. Granted , Wendy was there, but he wanted to be there. Laxus also want to form a Kin bond with her so she knew she wouldn’t ever be alone, but he didn’t know what she would think. Her other kin just abandoned her, all he could hope for was she would give him a chance like she had given a chance to his team when he had been exiled.

When we reached the Pelerno branch of the White Sea guild he sighed knowing this was a new chapter in his life. He knew Fairy Tail was over and that there was nothing to go back to. He knew they had made the right decision to come to Bosco and start a new life like his Grandfather wanted him to. As they walked in they were greeted by other mages throughout the Guild Hall.

No POV

When they got to the office they were greeted by Thane, Kalebs second in command, he was tall, like all Boscans, had long dark brown hair, he also had a wedding band on his left hand. When Thane saw that Kaleb had returned and also with Cristoff with a few new mages he stood and greeted them.

As Kaleb turned around he seems to be lost in thought, they didn’t know what it was but it made him laugh, “so who would like their mark first.”

Freed stepped up and took off his jacket and pointed on his left top shoulder “This is where I would like my guild mark. And yes I will take the kiss on the lips.” He had said with a little smirk. 

Kaleb grab the guild mark and stamped freed. Once done, he took his right hand and buried it int hair and kissed him. Once they pulled apart both had a satisfied smirk on their faces, Freed went and sat down on the couch when Laxus came up.

Laxus said, “If you kiss me like that, I will fry you.” As he walked towards him and took off his shirt pointed to his right pectoral and pointed out that he wanted his guild Mark there. 

Kaleb shakes his head and puts the guild Mark there and kissed Laxus on the forehead saying “Welcome to the White Sea. No Bixy I won’t stamp your tongue.” As he turned towards Bickslow. 

Bix pouted for a bit before he showed his right shoulder. As they got the new stamp the fairytale disappeared, the end of an old era and then start anew. 

Kaleb turns towards everyone “ I want to thank you all for joining the White Sea....now I have some great news for you...Lucy is awake and is eating lunch with my father and Farron......”

Laxus was one his feet as soon as he heard that, he had honestly been planning on going to the baths for a mini relaxation before heading back. His dragon was practically vibrating with excitement in seeing its future kin awake and walking around. Though he didn’t like the thought of her overexerting herself. Once he got outside he teleported back to the front of the house and walked in to see Lucy sitting in the living room with three new keys in her hand and Farron just telling her that he had found them on his travels. 

Kaleb and the others had to scramble after him. They just got outside to see him teleported away. ‘Cris come to the front of the guild, Lucy is awake’ Kaleb said through the family mind link. He knew that the rest of the family will be home shortly so they could meet the special blond who was named the light of Fairy Tail. Cris arrived and moon jumped them home, into the living room. They arrived just in time to see Lucy be enveloped into a big hug by Laxus. There were many tears as Freed and Bix joined the hug. 

Lucy couldn’t believe her eyes when Laxus open ed the front door and started to stalk towards her. Just as he got close to her he opened his arms and she jumped into a big. “Thank you....Thank you so much for saving me and bringing me with you Bosco ” 

“It’s what family is for, right Cosplayer ?” Asked Bix. 

“Miss Lucy I am glad that you are up and doing a lot better than we last saw you,” Freed said with a slight smile on his face. 

“Blondie you gave us quite a scare when we found you in Loke’s arms passed out with Wendy healing you and Bix said that your soul was in so much pain. I know you might not want to, because of the other two, but I was wondering if you would accept me as you kin. I won’t do what the others did...

Lucy looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes, so she brought up her hand to stop him from rambling, “Laxus”

“I mean I don’t know what it was like to break a bond like that...”

”Laxus”

”I don’t know why I was stalling...” 

Lucy finally put her hand on his mouth, he looked down at her with a hopeful look in his eyes, “Yes you may put the bond in place. I know when people are deserving of a second chance and you already earned since Tenrou.”

Lucy put her hand in Laxus’ and allowed the bond to form, feeling a bit better now that she had two bonds to help her heal from the others. When Laxus felt the bond be put in place he was ecstatic, he finally had the bond and his little sister that he had always wanted. Now all he had to do is keep her away from Vander, knowing the little trouble maker, he had plans in place to keep her from him. 

Lucy looked up in time to see that they had an audience, Arman and Farron were off to the side but she didn’t know who anyone else was. She looked towards Bix with a dark look, “Bixy, why didn’t you tell me who your family was. I mean I told you how much I admired your fathers and Farrons work so much.”

Bix looked at Lucy and knew he was in trouble. Scary lucy wasn’t completely out but he could tell that she was close. “Cos...Lucy the reason I didn’t tell you was that I was trying to protect them. If authorities found out it had been them that smuggled me, the last seith mage in Bosco, they would have been attacked. I know you would never tell but I had to keep it a secret. I trust you but no-one knew but master and Laxus.”

Lucy heard him and realized that he truly was protecting his family. She went over and hugged him tightly, “why don’t you introduce me to the rest of your family?”

“Cosplayer, I would like you to meet my younger siblings. Seeing as you already know my father and older brother, the second oldest is Kaleb, he is a mind-bender mage and Guild Master of the White Sea. Kaleb meets Lucy also known as Cosplayer.”

When she saw him her mind went straight to the gutter. He was gorgeous. He had platinum blond hair, about six feet, he was nicely tanned and his clan tattoos were white and has beautiful pale lavender eyes. If Cana saw him she would have fainted. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucy, I must say that your beauty exceeds all the stories I have heard about you,” Kaleb said whole taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

“Next I would like you to meet my brother Cristoff, he is a Luner dragon slayer and healer. He is the one that healed your knee while you were in a coma. He also has agreed to train Wendy.” 

Now Kaleb was beautiful but Cristoff was hot. He was about six foot, black hair, but his eyes were a beautiful deep blue with silver flecks that looked like the night sky.

”It is a pleasure to meet you, Stella.”

”Are you a child of Draco?”

”No my mother is Nurem, she is the mate of Draco. When she found me she said my eyes remind her of the stars.” Cristoff said. He was confused, his dragon couldn’t tell if she was his mate or if she was just kin.

”They do look like the stars in the night sky.” Lucy said with a blush. 

“Next we have Emzadi, she is a solar dragon slayer.”

Emzadi is six foot tall, hourglass figure and long wavy blonde hair with orange eyes, she is an impressive and stunningly beautiful woman.

“Nice to meet you, Lucy, Evergreen said you like fashion, perhaps we could go shopping? With Xally of course.” She asked while looking at Xally. At the mention of shopping, the men all groaned. 

Xally was a little shorter th an Emzadi, she had soft blue eyes and long wavy black hair. 

“I would love to. It is also a pleasure to meet you Emzadi and Xally. Xally if you don’t mind me asking what magic you use.”

”I am a water mage but I’m going to school to learn how to become a healer. It’s nice to meet you, Lucy.”

“I would like to introduce my youngest brother, Vander, he is a shadowquip mage.”

Vander was extremely handsome with his black hair streaked red, his red wine-colored eyes and his lean body. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Stellina.” He purred into her ear as he engulfed her into a hug. 

“Pleasures all mine” Lucy purred back. Just as he thought they were going to kiss she pulls back with a smirk and goes to sit back on the couch. She looks at the new key Farron had given her, they were all silver but they were rare, the first was Pegasus, the winged horse, second was Canes Venatici, they were the hunters, and third was Caelum, the chisel. She wanted to call out her new spirits but her magic was still depleted. She looks up and was going to ask about Zen when Loke shows up and immediately runs to her to hug her. She embraces him back. 

Loke looks at her and says, “Princess the King would like to speak with you right away.” 

Just as he said that Virgo shows up and changes Lucy into Spirit clothes and then they disappear into the spirit world. 


	5. Chapter 5

With Natsu at the time the kin bonds broke:

Natsu didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was the heartbreak of losing his father. He knew he should have gone to see if Lucy was alright. But he couldn’t bear to see her when he was just planning on leaving to get stronger. All of the sudden his dragon started to rattle and demanded to see Lucy, he felt her sadness through the kin bond, but Natsu thought it was just her reaction to him leaving and blocked the bond.

Natsu fell to the ground grabbing his chest when he felt it. His bond with Lucy was breaking and his dragon was roaring its pain. He looked down at his right wrist and noticed that the five-pointed star was shattered. He didn’t know what to do. “Natsu, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Asked Happy.

“I don’t know. The kin bond I had with Lucy just broke. I blocked it because I thought she was upset at me leaving, and now the bond just snapped.” He said, what could he do? What could have caused this? Why did this happen? Is it because he blocked the bond? He couldn’t find the answer, he debated on going back to Magnolia to see Lucy but something inside of him couldn’t go back so he shrugged his shoulders and said “Let’s go Happy, there is nothing I can do until we get back from training.”

“Aye sir!”

With Gajeel at the time the kin bonds broke:

He was pacing back and forth. He could feel her pain, he thought it was from losing the guild. He could tell that she was calling to him and his dragon was urging him to go to his kin. So, after some time he started to pack up to go when he heard, “Gajeel? Where are you going?”

“I need to go to Lucy, I can feel her calling out to me. She is in pain and I need to get to her.” He stated

“Why? Doesn’t she have her team? Why don’t you stay here, I’m sure she’ll be ok. Lucy is strong and resilient, besides I need you here.” Levy said with her head down.

Gajeel was torn, he knew Lucy needed him but so did Levy, she was his potential mate. He thought about it for a while, but his dragon kept urging him to go to Lucy, it never did this with Levy. He looked up and saw her face and decided that maybe Lucy would be ok for a little while longer. Levy needed him and he needed to be near her for a while longer to see if his dragon chose her as a mate. “Ok Levy I’ll wait a little longer but if she calls out again, then I’ll go to her.”

With that said Gajeel felt an immense pain. He didn’t know what was going on but his dragon was roaring out and rattling its cage. He could feel the bond that he had with Lucy was breaking and he didn’t know how. When the bond finally broke he felt a little piece of him left, his dragon was whimpering and subdued.

He couldn’t believe it, the bond was broken, and he didn’t think that could happen. He fell to his knees when he realized that when he decided to stay with Levy, who was not mate or kin, and didn’t go to Lucy, who was kin, he turned his back on his only kin. Lucy was a sweet girl, who only saw the good in people. She had forgiven him when he had nearly beaten her to death, she said that everyone deserves a second chance. After she said that his dragon screamed ‘kin’, knowing that she would always be there for him. 

“I have to go to her, I’m sorry Levy, but she needs me and I have to see if I can fix what I ha ve just broken.” He gasped out. He could see the hurt and anger in Levy’s eyes.

“Why? Why do you HAVE to go to her, aren’t I your MATE?” She asked

“I’m sorry Levy, believe me when I say I really wanted you as my mate. But my Dragon has never once stated that you are my mate. He never reacted to your presence. But with Lucy, he has always just wanted to protect her.” 

Levy couldn’t believe it. She had thought and hoped that she would be the lucky one and be his mate. But now that she thought about it, all of the time that they spent together should have been the indicator that it wouldn’t happen. Over a year of time wasted. She looked at him and stated “Go. Go to her and leave my sight, I understand that she is kin and that she will need you.”

Gajeel could tell that she was heartbroken but she would have both Jet and Droy. She wouldn’t be alone. He grabbed his things and started his journey, back to Magnolia. He didn’t look back as he left if he had he would have seen her fall into the arms of Jet. Jet knew there was nothing to be done about the Kin bond, but he though Gajeel should have told Levy she wasn’t his mate long ago. But now he knew he finally had a fighting chance at winning Levy’s heart.

\--

When Lucy disappeared in a shower of sparkles everything fell deathly silent. Laxus started to light up with his magic, Freed started to form into his demon, Wendy went straight into dragon force and Bix looked as if he was about to possess the entire household. The rest of the family didn’t know what to do, they were torn between trying to figure out what happened with Lucy and calming down the ex-fairies.

Kaleb decided the fastest way to do this is to take control of their minds while Cristoff tried to talk them down, “She just went to the spirit world, I know you see her as a baby sister but it is obvious that the Spirit king wanted to talk to her and that if it wasn’t urgent I’m sure her spirits would have warned us.”

Laxus looked at Cristoff, his dragon was still pissed that Lucy was gone. He thought about it and sighed, “I just don’t like it. We just got her back and the kin bond just formed so I was hoping to have time with her before she made any decisions.”

“Yeah bro, I get that she is important to you but I’m sure the spirits waited as long as they could before they came for her. They must have been completely worried for her with the way Loke came to see her daily along with the maid spirit, Virgo. Dad you too, I understand that she is your god-daughter but we need to wait and see what happens, hopefully one of her spirits will come and inform us on what’s going on.” Farron said, he knew Lucy was a special girl by seeing how everyone reacted but he just didn’t want the house to be destroyed by them either.

Cris looked at Wendy and growled at her, she looked at him with her pink eyes. The wind started to pick up as the growling continued. “That is enough Wendy, I know you are worried about Lucy but there is nothing that can be done right at this very moment. So calm down and listen to me.”

Bickslow was torn, he had seen her soul start to heal but he still saw that it was still dull. He knew that her spirits would take care of her but he also knew that it could be another three months before she came back. Kaleb stiffened when he saw where Bix’s thoughts were going. He broadcasted it through the family link and asked _’is this true?’_

“Yes it is, it happened a while ago when she went to train with her team. They went to the spirit world and it was one day for them but three months for us. Miss Lucy was quite happy that they got back in time for the games but she also knew that they had missed three months of training.” Bix said while looking at everyone.

Laxus stiffened, he smelled the air, he smelled iron and knew who it was, and he went outside only to see Gajeel outside. “What are you doing here?” Laxus growled.

“I’m looking for Bunny Girl, I went to her home only to find it empty….

_Flashback-_

_Gajeel was traveling as fast as he could. How could he betray Bunny Girl like that? He had left her side and ignored her plea for help when she had called. He got on a train that left Crocus, his dragon was very irritated, it wanted to go but his human side decided to ignore the call. Gajeel didn’t know what to think other than get to Lucy, the pain that he had felt was excruciating and he knew if it was bad for him. It would be worse for Bunny Girl._

_When he had gotten to Magnolia, he went straight to Bunny Girl’s apartment, only to see it empty. He went to the landlady and asked where Bunny girl was._

_“Oh…you don’t know? A couple of guys from your guild came by to take her with them, she didn’t look too good. There were three of them, one was tall and had a lightning scar on his face. The second had green hair and looked very posh, the third looked like a weird knight thing. They said if anyone showed up looking for her, from Fairy tail, tell them that they were taking her to Basco. The one that looked like a knight said that he was the son of Arman Pradesh that is where they would be going.”_

_End Flashback_

“..and that is why I am here. I am looking for Lucy. I know our kin bond has been broken for over 3 weeks but I need to explain to her that it was not my intention to break the bond, I was with Levy because I thought she was my mate but when I told her Lucy needed me, she stated that she needed me. So I thought that since she would have her team that I would stay with Levy. But in that moment my bond with Lucy broke and my dragon adamantly refused Levy and kept clawing at me to go to Bunny Girl.”

Laxus didn’t know what to say or think. He was pissed that Gajeel had ignored the call and had been with Levy, they all knew that Levy was not his mate. He also knew that if he hadn’t been in Magnolia he also would have thought that her team was with her also. So he looked towards his team and they nodded.

“Why don’t you come in, this is going to be a long discussion. We won’t tell you everything because some of it is Cosplayer’s story to tell.”

With a nod, they headed in and started to tell everything they could without telling him about Aquarius.

Gajeel was pissed, he didn’t know that Natsu had left his kin behind. “If I had known she was alone I would have come for her before I had left. I can’t believe her team left her all alone like that. Though with the way they treated her I shouldn’t be surprised. They never trusted her to do anything, they didn’t attempt to train her….they just used her.” While he said that they started to remember the times Lucy almost missed rent, came back from missions with her clothes half burned and the other half with what looked like ice particles, times when Lucy came crying to them about how they just wouldn’t listen.

“Why did she stay if they were so terrible? I mean, why the loyalty to such horrendous teammates?” asked Kaleb as he broadcasted the memories to his family.

“Because when Natsu figured out that Miss Lucy was bound to her promise by her magic, he tricked her into promising to be his partner. She also thought that she owed them for always “saving” her, even though it was mostly their fault that she got kidnapped. They would have her always try to lure the enemies out while they hid. She would always cover for them and say that they weren’t always that bad.” Freed stated with a grimace on his face.

Laxus looked up at Kaleb and said: “she would sneak on a few missions with my team when she could she also would come stay at my place for some reprieve.” After some thought they decided that ultimately it was Lucy’s decision on the case and that if she stayed with them back then it was because of the stupid promise that she made.

\--Few days later

Gajeel decided he was going to stay in Basco until Bunny Girl showed back up. When he had heard that she was in the Spirit world he was a little depressed when he could fix the bond right away. Kaleb had asked him if he wanted to join the White Sea Guild while he waited and he agreed to it.

When a week had passed with nothing the household minus Arman decided to hit the bathhouses. They needed to relax after a stressful month. They told Gajeel about the propositions he may receive from either attendants or others that will be at the bathhouses. He nodded and grunted that he understood.

**I don’t hate Erza, Gray, or Natsu. They will just be reminded with their misdeeds later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

With Lucy in the Spirit world

When Lucy opened her eyes she saw that she was in the Spirit world. “Old Friend welcome back to the Spirit World. I know the past few weeks have been very hard on you, but we brought you here to discuss what happened during Tartarus and what that means to you and the Spirit world. We had become concerned when the Star that was Dedicated to you started to dim. But first I would like you to see someone.”

Lucy looked up and couldn’t believe who she was seeing. Their standing in front of her was Aquarius, the spirit she sacrificed, a spirit that she thought that she never would see again. With tears in her eyes, she leaps into Aquarius’s arms crying and apologizing over and over.

“Quit your crying brat, you know I told you to make the sacrifice not only to save your guild, but to save yourself. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t listened to me for once.” Aquarius stated while she looked down at Lucy with a soft look in her eyes.

Lucy slowly stopped crying and looked at Aquarius with a quizzical look. She looked her over to make sure that she was ok. “I know you made the sacrifice to save me but I still wished there was another way.”

“You know there was no other way to call upon the king, not even acting like a spoiled brat would have worked like it did when you saved Loke. One more thing before I leave, you better find my key when it is reformed, you brat!” she said with a huff and a soft look.

Lucy lets go and watches as she goes but with a lighter heart knowing that she’ll see her second mother again. She looked towards the spirit King, “why else did you bring me here? Did you say something happening during Tartarus? What happened?” she started to panic, she didn’t think anything else happened. She remembered the pain but she thought that was because of losing Aquarius.

“Calm old friend, nothing drastic happened during the summons. I just want to tell you that during the summons, your third origin opened. While you were summoning me you needed more magic and you quit e literally tore it open, which is why you were in so much pain. Yes, you were in pain because you were breaking your soul bond. While you were summoning me the spirit council saw your heart and decided it was time to appoint a new Starbringer. You were named the Starbringer, which is why you are here. You need to train because the magic in you will tear your body apart unless you have proper training. Planning on training at the Academe Celestine but we were going to ask you if you would like to train here in the spirit world under your spirits.”

Lucy was honestly shocked, to train here in the spirit world with her spirits and have access to the celestial worlds library she was quite ecstatic. “While I’m completely honored but what about the time difference? How long would the training take? I don’t know if I could put my friends through me disappearing for over two years while I’m training.”

“No need to worry old friend while you are training, I will slow time here where one week there will be one day on earth land. That way it won’t be that long in earth time, I know it will be a long time for here for you but that way your friends will not have to wait long for you.” The Spirit King said with a large smile. He knew that she had a kind heart and that she didn’t want her friends to be hurt while she was training.

Lucy looked up surprised that the King would do that for her, she feels relieved that her friends won’t have to wait for her while she trains, “I would be honored to have you train me. I never thought that you would do this for me.”

The King says “before your training starts lets feast, and be merry for our old friend has agreed to stay!” with a grin on his face. Before their faces, tables of food arrive. While they are eating they are joined by other spirits that wanted to meet the famed princess of the spirit world. They had a great time, singing, laughing, dancing and playing games. Lucy had a great time, she met new spirits that she would love to find their keys.

\--

She had been there for a month, things had been going great. She talked with the king weekly, Loke and Capricorn had come up with a training regimen that made her body hate her. She had to wake up early in the morning to run, breakfast, then it was hand to hand combat, lunch, and then training and bonding with her spirits. She could tell that she was getting stronger and that her magic containers were becoming larger. Today she was meeting with the spirit king whose actual name is Seireio.

“Old friend how goes your training? I see that your star gets brighter every week.” He asked as he used his magic to shrink so he was at six feet.

“Hey Stash Face, training is going well, Loke and Capricorn said that soon it will be time for me to form a Celestial bond with my spirits. Is it true that when the bind is completed that their key will disappear and a tattoo will appear on me with their mark?” Lucy asked curiously as she closed the book she was reading on archangels and their magic.

Seireio seeing what she was reading was pleased, he knew she was curious by nature and all Crux had to say was that it was a book on lost magic. “Yes, that is what happens when you perform the Celestial bond with your spirits. It tends to hurt a lot so try to do one at a time and take time to learn their magic. Lucy, I have a question for you, you don’t have to answer me now but I would like to adopt you as my daughter. As you have grown you have shown me what a true Celestial spirit mage is supposed to be like. If you allow this nothing will change other than you will be able to go to the spirits that will call out to you to help them from their abusive mages. You could call a formal duel and when you win you can save the spirits and set them free or if they want you could contract them yourself.”

Lucy was flabbergasted, Seireio wanted her to be his daughter?! She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that in time she probably could see him as a father figure. He had helped her in her darkest times, he let her see Aquarius again even though that it broke celestial law, and she enjoys his company during their talks. She smiled, “Though right now I see you as a close relative I know in time I can see you as my second father, I’m sorry that I can’t give you the answer you want today.”

Seireio was not disappointed in her answer, he knew he couldn’t take the place as her father right away, but in due time she would see him as a father and he held onto that hope. “fear not daughter, I know it is not easy to replace ones loved in thy heart, I will wait for when you are ready before I announce it to the spirit realm.”

With that said they went into a discussion on archangel magic and how it came to be. As they discuss it Leo comes in to inform Lucy it was time for the first Celestial bond. “Already? I can’t believe it’s already time.”

“Princess have you decided on who you were going to bond with first?” Asked Leo as they walked towards the throne room where it held all eighty-eight constellations and the highest amount of concentrated celestial magic in the realm.

Lucy knew that her spirits were excited as she was, she had thought about it and decided that her first instincts were right. When they arrived in the throne room she looked up and pulled out Leo key saying the incantation for the bond, in the end, she stated, “Leo come to me and bond with me. Let your powers flow through me.” She started to glow as did Leo. She felt the key heat up in her hand, then it started to disappear as she felt this burning hot sensation over her heart. 

When the bonding ended the key was gone but Leo’s sign was just above her heart. She was dressed in a flowing black cocktail dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she could feel his magic flowing through her and she was glad she had decided to do one at a time. 

\--

Lucy was walking around the palace, it was one of her days off from training. She felt an odd pull towards the backside of the castle. She was following it down a corridor, and then she stopped. She looked in and couldn’t believe her eyes. There in the room was a dragon, not just any dragon. It had to be Draco, the celestial dragon and the king of Dragons. 

He was beautiful, with midnight blue scales, and specks of white that made him look like he was wearing the night sky on his back. “You know, it is rude to stare at others while they are sleeping,” Draco said with a gravelly voice as he looked up at her. His eyes were a beautiful golden color. 

“I’m sorry sir, I was traveling over here because I felt a pull on my magic and I ended up here. I didn’t mean to stare, but your scales are beautiful.” Lucy said with a blush. 

Draco look up, “I know why you are here. It was I who called you. Please come in so I can see you better.” She came into the room and looked up at him questioningly. Draco looked at the girl that the King was going to adopt and couldn’t help but be proud of the king’s choice. When the adoption was completed, Lucy would have plenty of power to summon him to earthland, he could also train her with his star dress here in the spirit realm. But that would have to wait, “I called you here for a few reasons actually, I wanted to meet the girl who called the spirit king to earthland for the first time ever. You have a lot of magic at your fingertips young lady. You just need proper training, I’m sure your spirits will train you very well.”

“Yes we have been training and I will say that it has been very hard. But in the end, I’ll be able to protect those I love. I do have a question for you though, how is a Kin bond broken?” Lucy asked, knowing that she might not like the answer. 

“When the bond breaks, for slayers, it is the human’s choice to break the bond. The dragon soul would never try to break the bond, the slayer has to block the bond and by doing that they are severing all ties they have with you. I am sorry but that is what Salamander did to you. Black Steel thought he was with his future mate and decided that she was more important than you. But fear not, it can be fixed but they must prove that they are sorry for what they did to you.” Draco said with a solemn voice, he couldn’t imagine the pain this young girl must have gone through during that time. 

Lucy nodded and thought about the times Natsu just blew her off when he didn’t have use for her. Now that she thought about it he always made her play the Damsel in distress, never once trying to help her. But what could he train her, she had a lost type of magic. “Thank you Draco, I’ll make sure they prove themselves. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes, if you are willing I will give you my key and train you on how to control the Star dress that comes with it. I have never given it to any others so you must be able to control the star dress before you go home.” Draco said.

Lucy was so excited Draco and very few other keys still held their own key and here he was offering his key to her, “I would be honored to have your key. I will train very hard with you in order to learn all I can.” Draco nodded and in her hand materialized a key made of a fallen star. The top of it had a dragon’s head and its body, its wings were spread and its tail wrapping around the neck of the key to the bottom of it. The key had little golden diamonds on the head where its eyes are. 

-

She had been in the spirit realm for ten months now and her training was going very well. She had bonded with all of her Golden keys and was planning on binding Draco’s key to her the next day, she was also learning how to spacial jump and equip weapons and her silver keys in a special area. He looked at her and noticed that she was still reading up on Archangels and their magic, but she was upset about something. “My daughter, what are you reading that has you so upset? Is it about the Archangels Magic?”

“Father, how could you do that to them? How could you put compulsion into their magic just so they would mate with a Celestial mage? A celestial mage could just force the bonding and rape the Archangel. No wonder they went extinct, they didn’t want to be fought over like a hunk of meat.” She said with anger while looking at him.

“My child, their magic was only set in place in order to protect the celestial mages, they find trouble wherever they go and they needed to be protected. I never intended for them to end up like this, but I should have realized there would be dark souls out there that would want to use the archangels for their own nasty plots.” Seireio sad with a guilty look on his face. He knew he had to tell her soon about the last Archangel, but he didn’t know how she would react.

Lucy saw that he had something else to say but he was at a loss of words to say it. “Father, what else are you not telling me? I know that look and I know it’s something I may not like.”

“Forgive me, but there was one last thing that happened during the Tartarus war when you summoned me you also sent out a plea for help. That plea was sent out to the last Archangel on Earth, his name is Zen Pradesh and he is being held as a slave in Peragrand. When you sent out that plea he tried to answer your call but was unable to. That is not the only time that has happened, it happened when you were trying to close the eclipse gate, and also when you were in the Infinity Clock. You always called to him in your greatest need. So I say this to you, Lucy Heartphilia, favored one among the stars, and Starbringer this is your first mission for when you leave the spirit world. You are to save the last archangel on Earthland and bring him home to his family.” Seireio said with a commanding voice.

Lucy knelt on one knee with her right hand over her heart, she started to glow a golden color and said “I Lucy, Starbringer and favored one among the stars promise to save Zen Pradesh from Pergrand e.” While she said that she made a binding promise that Seireio knew she couldn’t break.

\--

Lucy was standing in the courtyard again, she had Draco’s key in her right hand and started the incantation. Towards the end, she said: “...Draco come to me and bond with me. Let your powers flow through me.” Just as she finished there was a flash, Lucy was standing in her new star dress. She had scales from her elbows to her fingertips, they were deep blue on the top but faded to gold on the bottom of her arms. In her right hand, she had a short sword, the hilt had deep blue scales and the blade was glowing golden. Her to changed to form-fitting scaled armor and her skirt changed into knee-length scaled leggings. On her back she had draconic wing folding around her shoulders, they had blue and gold scale at the base and the wings were a beautiful deep blue. She had on deep blue knee-high boots. Her hair went into a high ponytail, and all around her face were little blue scales. 

All of her spirits were amazed, as they looked at her. She truly looked like a warrior, one that would and could protect the Heavens. 


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit World:

When Lucy had received her orders to save Zen from Pergrande, she started to pour over records on Archangels, when they were born and when they died. She knew that when she got back to Earth Land she would have to join the White Sea guild, so they could officially start the attack on Pergrande to save Zen. She was also looking for a way to make it so Zen wouldn’t constantly have to fear Celestial wizards, the only way that can happen is if she writes a rune on a necklace or some type of object for him to wear. 

\--

She couldn’t believe it, she had been here in the Spirit world for a whole year. When she had done the Celestial bond with her spirits she noticed that she took on some of their traits, with Loke’s power she had a more golden hue to her eyes and if needed she would be able to see in the dark, with Virgo she has become more analytic and was more perceptive in giving Virgo small punishments, with Gemini she could transform into anyone at her magic level or lower, she also had a bit of a mischievous side that she honestly thought didn’t exist; With Taurus, she has much better reflexes; with Cancer, she can tell she is faster; with Sagittarius, she is able to equip her very own celestial bow, created by Virgo, and has impeccable aim; With Aries, she has perfected her “Lucy Kick” by making it a jump-spin kick; with Scorpio, she has more of a tan in comparison to her pale skin; with Capricorn, she has better hand-to-hand combat. Not all of their traits are visible to the naked eye but she has improved greatly.

Today was the day that Seireiō was going to name her his daughter. Lucy knew this was a long time coming, but the reason she had asked for him to wait until it was almost time for her to leave, was because she wanted to focus on her training. She didn’t know what to expect other than him announcing it to the spirits. They had all asked their key holders for this day off and she was extremely nervouse.

“Princess you know this is just formality, it has to be done so all of the other spirits know who the Starbringer is and the daughter of the king. The naming of the Starbringer hasn’t happened in many centuries, and the king has never adopted a daughter. They need to see you, then there will be a party in your honor then you may go back to the Pradesh home.” Virgo said as she helped Lucy into her ceremonial dress. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with an A-line fit, on the skirt, it had all of the eighty-eight constellations on it in rhinestones. Cancer put her hair up in a curled messy bun with rhinestones, her makeup was light with a little eye-liner and mascara. She truly looked like the princess of the realm.

\--Throne room-

“Spirits of the 88 constellations, you are gathered here to witness not only the Starbringers ascend but also my adoption of Lucy Heartfilia. She is the daughter of my heart, she is kind and wishes to protect those whom can’t protect themselves. With that, please welcome the new Starbringer, daughter of my heart, Lucy Heartfilia!” said Seireiō.

When Lucy walked in her breath caught, the throne room had been completely transformed! She looked towards the dais and saw that all of the zodiacs were in ceremonial armor. They looked completely different! As she walked along the walkway she saw Draco near the dais, she also saw some spirits she’s never seen before but she was guessing they were part of the Ivory set, there were seven of them and there were seven keys.

When she got to the dais Seireiō spoke again, “Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of mine and Starbringer, do you vow to uphold the laws of the spirit world?”

“Yes”

“Do you vow to not let out any secrets of the spirit world?”

“Yes”

“Do you vow to set the mistreated spirits free of their key holders?”

“Yes”

“Do you vow to set the archangel free?”

“Yes”

“Do you pledge your fealty to me the Spirit King and do everything you can to save the spirit world if it were in peril?”

“I vow to do everything in my power to protect the spirit world.” She said with determination in her voice that showed some of the spirits. Her spirits looked at her with pride in their eyes, they knew that she would hold to her vows like it was her life.

Seireiō smiled and said “It is done. Rise Starbringer of the Celestial world. Rise and turn to the spirits of the beloved stars.”

Lucy stood and turned to the spirits, she saw them cheering, laughing in glee, some were hopeful that she would one day hold their key. She looked towards the Ivory Key spirits, they were looking at her, curious if she would be able to find their lost keys, and they bowed to her followed by the rest of the spirits.

“I have vowed to protect you from terrible masters, I vowed to protect this world, your home, if it were my own. I know what it is like to feel abandoned, to feel soul bonds break, to be used in a way that would break some. This is my promise to you, you will never be abandoned, you won’t feel the pain of broken bonds and if you have a request let me know what it is so I can try to help you with it.”

Draco came up the throne, his tail wrapped around the chair he looked towards the curious spirits, “As we celebrate the Starbringers rise, I also wish for all to know that I have given her my key. She has spent the good part of this past year training and she has mastered my Star dress. She is the chosen one to protect us, she will bring the celestial world into a golden age.” He looked at Lucy and nodded.

Lucy felt his mark on her wrist, it was in the shape of a dragon, she straightened her shoulders, “Star dress Draco.” she flashed gold and her Star dress appeared in her dragon scaled form-fitting armor, her wings were fluttering around her as she looked over the spirits. They saw her and new that what Draco said was true. 

Seireiō looked at her with a proud look on his face, “Lucy it is time for the adoption. All you need to do is drink this potion when you do you will feel a power rush, then a connection will form between us. After that, a barrier will form around your mind so no mind reader mage will learn of the Celestial secrets.”

Lucy took the goblet and drank it. It burned, she gasped as it felt like she was opening a new origin of magic. As it flowed through her she felt the connection with Seireiō and new that she truly was his daughter. She stood up after the initial pain passed, on her head a silver and gold crown formed on her head, she was still in her Draco Star dress as she started to pulse, her outfit changed a little bit as the deep blue scales turned golden. She looked like a shining star as her magic started to surround her. Her eyes turned golden and she took off towards the spirits, she flew around the room and landed in front of Seireiō. 

“ **Let it be known to all celestial wizards and heavenly body mages, that Lucy Heartfilia is the new Starbringer, favored one of the stars and Daughter of my heart. Go, messengers of the spirit world, let Earthland know of this momentous occasion!”** Seireiō said with a commanding voice. **“Let us feast in her honor before she must leave to start her first mission.”**

\--At the Academe Celestine—

Dean Kalperden was pacing back and forth. He didn’t understand the spirits request about getting this day off at such short notice. They seemed excited and he had granted it, he also asked the students to grant their spirit their strange request. Tonight he was outside with the rest of the students watching the stars to see if anything happened. That is when it happened………

\--At the White Sea guild-

In Kaleb’s office along with the Raijinshū, Cristoff, Vander, Gajeel, Wendy and Hestor, they were discussing the sudden request the Spirits made. “I just don’t understand why they wanted today off, I granted their request but they didn’t tell me why,” Hestor said with a frown on his face.

“Blondieis still in the Spirit world, if she were here she would know what’s going on,” Laxus said with a growl. They hadn’t heard from her for about two months, she probably wouldn’t return for another month.

Hestor was really wanting to meet this Lucy girl, she sounded like the little golden-haired girl that he once knew if she was he would jump at the opportunity to be reunited with her. She probably was really strong. Maybe they could spar he thought to himself. That is when it happened…..

\--Crocus, Crocus castle—

Hisue E. Fiore was outside holding a meeting with her attendants when the stars started to light up the night sky and streak across the sky. She looked up in surprise and thought it was beautiful and she longed to be able to call a spirit to her side.

\--Somewhere in Fiore—

Crime Sorciere had been traveling around destroying the dark guilds. Erza had joined them just about three months ago, she said that Fairy Tail had disbanded and she thought she could do more good here. Cobra wasn’t too happy with the Hammer-Wielding wench was joining but Jellal just let her join.

Cobra put his hand in his pocket when he felt the cool metal sensation in his hand. He remembered that day like it was yesterday when he had found the golden key,

_Flash back-_

_Cobra had been separated from his guild when he was attacked by a water serpent. They fought for a few moments until Cobra_ [6] _got the upper hand and decided he would just melt the stupid serpent. When he did that something golden fell from the creatures body. When he picked it up he noticed that it was a Golden Celestial gate key and that it had identical wavy lines on it. He thought that Tink held this key, she would never lose her keys. He couldn’t help the dread that started to well up inside of him._

_End flash back_

Come to think about it hammer wench never told them what happened during the war with Tartarus, she just said that they had attacked and she didn’t remember everything that happened because they got stuck in a cube. After some time they were freed and they started to kill off the demons one by one.

He was about to ask her what had happened when it happened……

\--At the Sabertooth Guild—

Sting had been begging Yukino to go on a monster-hunting job, she said “No Sting-sama, I can’t my spirits asked for today off saying that they had something to do so until tomorrow I can’t. they did say that tonight I should watch the stars. I don’t know what they meant but that is what I’m going to do because they seemed really excited.”

That is how it came to be that the whole Sabertooth guild decided to watch the stars together. Rogue and Minerva were cuddling, Sting was trying to cuddle with Yukino but she kept shying away from him and blushing. That is when it happened… _(I didn’t want to write this scene over and over, this is happening simultaneously all over)_

The night lit up, the stars started to streak across the sky. A Spirit started form, he had a grand smile on his face, **“Celestial Spirit Mages and Heavenly** **body users I have an announcement from the King of the Spirit world. It is my pleasure to announce that Lucy Heartfilia has been named the Starbringer, favored one of the Stars, and Daughter to the King.”** With that, he disappeared.

Yukino was shocked but ecstatic, that was the highest honor any Celestial Wizard could only dream to have.

\--In Crocus--

Hisue was shocked that it was Lucy who was chosen, something deep down inside of her, started to fester. It was a darkness that would harm many. She started to emit a dark aura as she welcomed the dark spirit that had always been inside of her since the Eclipse gate.

\--With Crime Sorciere—

When the announcement was done and the Spirit was gone. Cobra looked at Hammer wench and blue balls he could see the shock on their faces. “Ho…ho…how can she be named the daughter of the spirit king and the Starbringer when she isn’t even that strong?” Erza asked with a stutter.

“The only way you can get that title is if you are strong and earn the spirit council’s full trust and the Kings. Lucy becoming the king’s Heart daughter is not a surprise seeing as she has called him to her side more than once. Erza you are absolutely wrong when you say Lucy is not strong, she is the most powerful celestial mage in this world.” Sorano said with pride.

“Tell me Hammer Wielder do you know where Tink even is? Do you know had happened to her? Did you even check on her before you left?” Asked Cobra stood with his bag on his shoulder.

“No, I thought she had gone with Natsu, they were always together,” Erza said while looking at him strangely.

“Tch… that is what I thought. You never cared for her in the first place, you used her and when the time came for when Tink really needed you, you up and left without so much as a goodbye.” He started to leave when he heard Jellal.

“Wait where are you going?”

“I’m going to find my future kin and make sure she is ok.” With that said he left trusting his dragon to guide him to his Tink. He never understood why he felt possessive about her until he received a book on dragon slayer magic she had smuggled to him, he didn’t know what to say so he took it and left. When he read it he finally understood why he felt so possessive of her. She didn’t know but he always watched over her whenever she was near him. 

-White Sea Guild-

Before the messenger left he looked towards the Raijinshū and Gajeel saying, “She will return to you tomorrow at the home of the Pradesh family. We are sorry for not informing you but we needed her to focus on her training. She’ll tell you everything she can, but if she says she can’t tell you than she is following celestial law.” With that, he disappeared but the stars kept lighting up the sky in their joy.

“I..I.I can hardly believe it. That is why the spirits wanted day off. This is a momentous occasion indeed! To be the Starbringer and to be named daughter of the King. Master Kaleb, may I come with you tomorrow in order to meet her? I know this is not how I normally act but if the Celestial world felt the need to name a new Starbringer that means something big is going to happen.” Hestor said with quite an enthusiastic voice. His little sis was the Starbringer, he always knew she was something special and to be able to see her after so much time.

Kaleb was shocked but looked towards the others and asked ‘would it be alright if he came. I read his mind he is being sincere and it is nice to see his excitement again.’

‘I don’t mind as long as he doesn’t try to duel her for her keys.’ Laxus said through the mind link. With that, they all nodded in agreement to let him come. Kaleb nodded at Hestor and they started to make plans to return home in time to see Lucy.

-Academe Celestine-

The students took a minute to digest what they heard, the Starbringer has been appointed and that it was Lucy Heartfilia. They stood up with a cheer, now they understood why the spirits wanted the day off. This was a momentous occasion. The Dean decided to send a message to Kaleb in order to talk to him about meeting this Lucy and about evaluating her. They looked on as the sky seemed to dance and continue to shine with happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit World

  
  


Lucy was excited and nervous, she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t sent one of her spirits to let Laxus and the others know where she was going to be. It was time to go back to Earthland, she looked at her spirits and noticed that the silver keys that she has yet to contract with were there too. Draco was sitting tall, Loke and the others were giving her encouraging smiles. She looked towards her father, “Thank you, for taking the time and energy to train me. I honestly can say that I feel so much stronger, Father as soon as I can I’ll save Zen from Pergrande. Pegasus, Canes Venatici, and Caelum I will call you as soon as I can to form contracts.” 

With that said she thought of the living room of the Pradesh home. When the door appeared and opened she walked through and saw the faces of everyone. They looked at her before there was a growl and she was in the arms of her newest kin, he was growling and purring at the same time. It seemed like he couldn’t choose between being mad and being happy to see her.

Before Lucy Returns

Arman woke up to a wonderful morning. The sun was shining brightly and the day seemed to be a great one. As he was coming down the stairs he heard what sounded like his children and the others. When he got to the kitchen he saw that all of his sons were there, so was Wendy Laxus, Freed and Hestor. “Not that I’m not happy to see you all here but mind telling me why you didn’t tell me about your visit?”

Kaleb looked at his father, “We are here because we were told by a messenger of the Celestial world that Lucy would be returning there today. Apparently, she’s has been there for a year learning everything she can…”

“She’s also been appointed the new Starbringer and daughter of the King. I can hardly believe that my little sister is so strong, I’m not surprised that she was adopted though. She could always worm herself into anyone’s heart.” Hestor said, interrupting Kaleb. He was just so excited about seeing her again that he wished time would speed up a bit.

Arman was shocked still. Lucy, his little god-daughter was the new Starbringer and daughter to the king. Ganier had told him that only the most worthy and most loved Celestial wizard would ever have that title. The council would test the possible candidate with seemingly impossible tasks in order to see their true heart. But hearing all of the stories Bix told him, he supposed those could be counted as tests especially if she could do the impossible and call the spirit king not only once but twice.

They all sat down, or as much as they could because there were so many of them. They started to eat lunch when Laxus stated, “Since when has Lucy been YOUR little sister. Last time she didn’t have a brother besides me.”

Hestor smirked at Laxus and said “She said that I would always be her big brother no matter where we were. She stated that I and Farron were the best big brothers a girl could ever have. I know for a fact she had plans to marry Zen when we were little. She had all planned, they were to be married on the beachfront and that Aquarius would be the maid of honor while Farron and I would be the best men. I’m sorry to bring up such memories but have you told her yet?” he apologized and asked as he saw the Pradesh families face. 

“No we were going to and she was going to ask but, her spirits just came and picked her up. We couldn’t stop them, but when she comes back we will tell her. She has a right to know.” Farron said he new Hestor was just goading Laxus. 

After they had finished breakfast they retired to the living room to converse and wait for Lucy. Hestor and Farron were talking with Arman. The slayers could be seen huddled together talking about Wendy’s training, she had been doing amazingly well these past few months. Vander and Bickslow were sure to be stirring up trouble by the looks on their faces. Freed and Kaleb were talking about magic and books. 

Hestor felt it first, he could feel the celestial magic focussing on one spot. In a flash of gold there she stood. The lost Light of Fairy tail, she looked a little different. Lucy lost the rest of her baby fat on her cheeks, her muscles were more defined and she looked amazing. Laxus jumped at her and pulled her into a big bear hug. Gods he didn’t know whether to be angry or happy. Oh how he missed her, his dragon was a purring mess and was acting like a little puppy. 

“Lucy-nii!!” Wendy said before she latched onto the blonde. There were some tears as they hugged it out. 

Laxus kept growling as Lucy stayed in his arms. She looked up at him with the best ‘I’m sorry eyes.’ She looked around and when she landed on Hestor she squealed and released the dragon slayers as she tried to jump towards him. She looked down and noticed that Laxus was still keeping an iron grip on her waist, she looked at him and stated, “Look Laxus I’m sorry that I just disappeared for about two months without giving you any word but everything seemed to be going super fast and it may have skipped my mind.” she said as she looked a bit sheepish. 

Laxus was still reeling that she was back when she had finished talking and apologizing he sent a jolt of lightning into her as a reprimand before he dropped her onto the ground, “Your damn straight blondie, you should have told us what was going on before your training started.”

“Yeah cosplayer, you left us with a very grouchy dragoness and dragon, that was not nice,” Bix said with a smirk.

Lucy huffed and apologized again before she remembered she saw Hestor, she turned around and there he was, standing besides Farron and smirking at her. She ran up to him threw her arms around him. He was taller than her, and she noticed that his beautiful silver hair was to his shoulders. He looked great, he has a nice lean build but he still was able to tuck her head under his chin. 

Hestor wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back with all of his pent up emotion. She was a stunning sight to behold. Her golden hair was beautiful, she had the perfect hour-glass figure that any guy would love, and her sunny bright smile still held the sun in it. He was so grateful that she got away from that bastard of a father, she followed her heart, even if it did break her heart in the process. He hugged her tighter before he let go and put her at arm’s length. He smiled, “Welcome home little sis, we have missed you so much. You, Farron and I are going to have to have lunch in order to catch up, ok?”

Lucy smiled and nodded, “I would love that, I have to catch up with my big brothers.” She turned from him to go say hi to Freed and Bix when she saw him. There, behind Cris, was Gajeel, he was standing there with his arms crossed, he looked like he was waiting in line, “Gajeel, what are you doing here? I mean, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to..”

“Bun..Lucy please I am so sorry for what I did to you three months ago. I didn’t mean to, and I thought that kin bonds weren’t meant to be broken until ours broke. I don’t know how it happened or if it could be fixed. But when I felt it break I knew I had just made a grave mistake that you may not forgive. I went to your apartment in order to find you but your landlady sad you were here. When I had finally arrived here in Bosco, you had already left for the spirit world.” Gajeel said as he came closer to her. He was directly in front of her when he stopped talking.

“When I was in the spirit world I met with Draco, he wanted to meet the girl who survived kin bond breaking and who also survived a substitution summoning. He said that the only way to break a kin bond is if the slayer’s mind truly doesn’t want the bond anymore, the dragon soul will be in pain but it will try to reform the bond by any means possible. He also said that you must prove to me that you can be trusted again, so Gajeel, in order to gain my trust again you must prove to me that you truly want me in your family. You had left me, to be with someone that wasn’t kin or mate. I need you to understand that third chances don’t come as easy as the second. So Gajeel I have a task for you if you complete it I will reform the bond, find out what happened to me while you and the rest of Fairy Tail were stuck in Mard’s spell. You may not ask anyone in this room.” She knew what she was doing. She had to appeal to his dragons side and give him a challenge.

Gajeel thought for a moment and his dragon was happy that its kin was so close, it cocked its head at the challenge but roared its approval. Gajeel looked into Lucy’s eye, “I promise I’ll figure it out and do anything I can help.” He really wanted a hug at least but didn’t push his luck, as he turned he felt two arms wrap around him and tighten around him into a hug. He hugged her back, just basking in her presence. 

When the hug was over, they sat down, Lucy squished between Laxus and Wendy again and started her story about being in the spirit world. She talked about her training and even showed where all of the zodiac symbols were on her body. As they talked, lunch passed and dinner was coming around, Mr. Elan came in and saw that the golden-haired beauty was back and she was telling everyone of her training. “Though I hate to interrupt, dinner is ready in the dining room. I extended the table so all of you could fit this time.” Just as he finished that few of the stomachs in the room growled.

“Thank you Mr. Elan, come everyone let us go eat and continue our discussion in the dining room,” Arman said.

As they moved to the dining room Lucy was snatched up by shadows and deposited right next to Vander. “Stella, it is good to see you again, if you wouldn’t be adverse I’d show you how much of a pleasure it is to see you again tonight.” he purred in her ear. 

“Oh, baby I don’t think you’ll be able to handle me, I mean” she looked him up and down “you might be able to go halfway but I need someone to go all the way.” She purred right back, she bopped him on the nose and started to serve herself some food. 

Everyone laughed at Vander’s confusion, Laxus, and the other slayers felt a wave of relief that they didn’t need to protect her from him constantly. 

Kaleb was extremely confused at this point, he could read everyone’s minds as the digested what Lucy just told them. While telling her tale he had tried to read her mind but there was a block up that wouldn’t move a bit. “Lucy could you clear something up for me. Why is it that I can’t read your thoughts? Or at least hear them?”

“Oh, I was just getting to that part, after I was adopted by the King he said that no mind-bender mage would ever be able to read my thoughts. There are Celestial secrets in my head that you aren’t allowed to know yet.” With that, she continued with the ceremony and the party that was held in her honor. “That also reminds me, I need to go outside and call the three keys you gave me Farron and create contracts. Also for the Dragonslayers, I have someone for you to meet. All of you are welcome to watch.”

They went outside as Lucy walked a little further. She got into her summoning pose and said “ **Now, O spirits answer my call, pass through the gates of the winged horse, the chisel and hunting dogs, Pegasus, Caelum and Canes Venatici!”** With that said all three gates opened, Pegasus took flight for a little bit and landed in front of her, Canes Venatici, whose names are Aki and Haru, jumped and yipped excitedly, they stood as tall as Pegasus, and Caelum came out in his canon form.

Once they settled Lucy started to form contracts with all of them, once done she sent them home with a promise to see them tomorrow. “ **Now, O spirits answer my call, pass through the gates of the Dragon, Draco!”** Out came Draco flying in the sky and roared, “ **Star dress Draco.”** Lucy looked at the others and noticed that they were about to pass out. 

“Hello Friends of Lucy, I am Draco the Dragon and my Mate is Nurem who is the Dragon Queen.”


	9. Chapter 9

After Draco introduced himself the slayers all got onto their knees. Here was the king of all dragons and possibly their only chance to kill Acnologia. “Rise slayers of Earthland, I am here to form a formal contract with Lucy here,” Draco said. He looked down at her and saw that she was in his Star dress, she stood stock still staring at the dragon slayers as they stared at her. “Lucy dear did you not tell them of me?”

“Hehe, I may have left that out so I could shock them a little bit,” Lucy said with a sweatdrop. 

She looked towards the others, “Sorry for leaving this out, my bad.” 

“What do you mean ‘my bad’, this is huge Blondie”

“Yeah Cosplayer how do you ‘forget’ to tell us that you can summon a dragon?”

“Lucy-nee I’m so happy you have a dragon of your own now!”

“Well I thought that seeing would be a better way to tell you, besides seeing is believing. Anyways Draco, when are you available for summoning?”

“Lucy, I am a descendant key, meaning when the time comes one of your future ancestors will have my key, with you becoming the daughter of the King your lifespan has been extended. That doesn’t mean you can’t die but you have a long life ahead of you. With that said you already know my magic, just don’t call me on Sundays, and the full moon nights.” Draco said. He knew what had to happen, the King had laid it all out to him when Lucy had been training. 

Lucy was ecstatic That Draco’s key would stay within her bloodline, that way his key would never be lost. “Draco, will you please let father know that I have a plan to complete the mission he gave me, it’ll be done in two months’ time, I just need to find something and settle a few affairs.” 

“One more thing Princess,” Draco said. He looked towards Gajeel and Lucy nodded, “Iron slayer, I want you to know that until you get my approval Lucy will not allow the bond to reconnect. You are lucky that your mistake didn’t kill the Celestial Princess.” with that said he went back to the Celestial world. 

Lucy turned towards everyone and they headed back, Gajeel had a thoughtful expression on his face as he went back in. He noticed that Lucy didn’t use Dracos key, but he saw that she had used the silver keys to call out the others. He remembered that she said she had bound the golden keys to her body, but what confused him was there was one gold key in her key pouch. It looked broken, he thought he saw two wavy blue lines on the hilt of the key. 

As Gajeel kept thinking about what he saw he heard, “So Lucy now that you have trained, are you still going to go to the Academy celestine? I mean they have a lot of books on celestial magic and everything you might need to know about different keys. I heard you mention you are on a mission for the celestial world, so what are your plans before you do your mission? I would love to have another celestial mage at the White Sea” Kaleb asked, he hoped Gajeel would get the hint and go study at the Academy while Lucy was rebonding with everyone else. He looked at the Iron slayer and he saw an appreciative nod from him. 

Lucy, not seeing the exchange, said “Well if you don’t mind I’d like to take Emzadi and Xally up on their shopping offer, Wendy I hope you can come, you know a girls trip? After that, I will have lunch with Hestor and Farron to catch up and hang out for old times sake. After that I would love to join the White Sea, if you don’t mind I would like to be a solo mage for a while. I don’t think I’ll be going to the academy anymore” She looked at Laxus with puppy dog eyes when he growled. He knew she could take care of herself, but he was hoping she would join his team.

Kaleb nodded, “When you are done shopping and catching up with everyone, Cris will bring you to the guild. Once you are settled I’ll have the Dean of the Academy come for your evaluation. 

Gajeel heard what Kaleb had done and started planning. He needed to go to the academy in order to find out what happened to the broken key, he knew that it was connected to the Tartarus war. “Kaleb if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a trip, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll be back before Lucy’s mission.”

“I understand and I’ll get you a ride there, that way it won’t take to long. Keep me updated and don’t be a stranger.”

\--

Gajeel was on an airship, he knew the others were shocked that he had left. But Lucy, his Bunny Girl smiled softly and hugged him, he was going to right his wrong, his dragon was as determined as he was. They were going to find out what had happened and to find what others thought to be lost. He knew it had to do with the broken key in her pouch. He decided he would take up the offers he kept getting from the Boscan attendants.

They were finally arriving in Cellis, that is where he would find his answers. He saw a car, with the driver holding a tablet with his name on it. “I am Gajeel, could you take me to academe Celestine? I am going to be there for a while, do you know of any hotels I can stay at?”

“Do not worry Mr. Gajeel, you will be staying at the academy while you perform your research. The Dean may have you go on a few errands/jobs, but all of your accommodations will be taken care of.” The driver said as he got in and started to drive towards the Academy. 

When they arrived the Dean was waiting for him and started him on the tour. He showed him the library, the section that had everything on the zodiac keys and he gulped. He was going to be here forever. He was shown his room and then where he could find his meals. That is when the Dean turned on him, “So tell me everything you can about you-know-who, Kaleb told me you might be willing to give me information on her before I go evaluate her in a month's time.” The Dean said with a mischievous smile.

Damn Kaleb, he knew this was too good to be true when he arrived, the Dean wanted to hear about Lucy before he met her. “Lucy is an amazing, strong and resilient girl, she grew up with money at her disposal but decided to become a mage, something her mother always wanted to do. Over the time she was at Fairy Tail she got stronger, she even gave me a second chance after I almost killed her, she said everyone should always get a second chance. 

“But then Tartarus happened and I can’t exactly tell you what happened. Something big happened and that is what's bothering me. I came here to learn about her magic and some possibilities as to what happened. The driver said you might have some jobs for me?”

The Dean knew this slayer saw Lucy as kin, he had hoped for more information, but then after some time, he’ll be able to pry more information out. “Yes, that is if you are ok with that. They will be simple jobs, you will be sent with some of our key finders, to protect them because some of the jobs are in dangerous areas.”

\--

Gajeel had been at the Academe for a few weeks and had found out many things about Celestial Magic. He still hasn’t found anything about keys breaking, it is supposed to be impossible. The Dean kept trying to pry about Lucy, but he wasn’t going to give out anything. “Gajeel, I hope you are at a breaking point. I need you to go with a team to Joya, there is said to be a lost key there. They think it might be Corvus the Crow. If it is found I will need to find a good celestial mage that can call him out without being corrupted.” The Dean said with a glint in his eye. 

“Yes, I can go with the team, when you go meet Lucy you could ask her, or I could give it to her. She is probably the strongest one that could call him out without being corrupted.” Gajeel said with a knowing grin. “So who is going on this excavation. I know it will be a small team because this is Joya. Also when we get back I would like to ask you a few questions.” Asked Gajeel as he stood and turned towards the Dean. 

“The team will be of my creation, it will be me, Akane, Hachiro, Hanako, Izumi, and Kamiko. They are all very skilled in stealth. Akane is a water mage, Hanako can feel keys when they are no longer under contract, Izumi is a sound mage and Kamiko is a teleportation mage. We will teleport as close as we can to the key and we’ll go in and grab the key and hopefully be back within a few days.” 

Gajeel left to get ready and met everyone at the front of the Academe, Kamiko instructed them to hold hands and before he knew it, they were teleported near Joya. “Damn, Kamiko, I wish you got us closer because now we have to walk for five days before we get the key,” Hanako complained. 

Kamiko ground her teeth, she got them as close as she could. How dare Hanako complain, they had packed for this very reason. “Yes I know I am five days away from the key, this is as close as I could get us without being detected.” She hissed back. “Now dear Hanako, direct us to the key.”

They started to travel, at night they set up camp and had round the clock watches. They were trying to keep undetected from the Warqueens. They had been traveling for four days when they ran into a Vulcan. It was trying to grab Hanako saying “My Women” over and over. Gajeel jumped into action and used “Iron Dragons Roar” at the creature and off it flew. It screeched as it flew away, creating a lot of noise. 

“Well, that was sure to get the War queens attention. Oh and Hanako I didn’t know you liked Vulcan!” Kamiko said with a snort. 

Hanako was shaking in disgust as she remembered the Vulcan. “Well instead of making fun of me maybe we should hurry and get to the key before we run into a War Queen. You know that is a possibility here. This place always has an upstart that vies for that spot.”

After the Vulcan incident, they started to go a bit faster so they wouldn’t run into the War queen or an Amazonian woman. Once they got to the cave, Hanako looked around and for the key. It was silver, but it was Corvus the crow. She handed it to the Dean, he inspected it then gave it to Gajeel, “Give this to you-know-who, she is the only one that can call him out. It seems he has a celestial lock-on him.”

They left the cave and started their treck, they had traveled for two days, when all of a sudden Gajeel stopped them. “Get down and follow me. Don’t make a sound, there are some warrior’s right around the bend.” He said with a whisper. They went into the woods and started to tiptoe around the Amazonian Warriors. Their hearts were pounding in their ears as they followed the iron dragon slayer. 

“Die you pigs!” just then a warrior jumped out of nowhere and attacked the Dean when Akane used her water magic, “Water Bullet” a rush of water hit the warrior and down she went. 

“There are more coming, they heard the attack. Kamiko is there any way you can teleport us to the Academy? There are too many of them to hold off.” Gajeel asked as he stared at her. She nodded and grabbed his shoulders, everyone else grabbed onto her. She started to gather her magic when the Warriors came into view, Gajeel sent his roar at them when they got to close. 

Gajeel had sent one of his roar attacks at whom he assumed was the squad leader, then he heard “This may be a rocky landing but here we go.” 

Just then everything went white, he couldn’t see for a bit but when he did he saw a familiar building, the Academe. “The next time we do that we are going to need a few more mages than this time,” Gajeel said as looked around and noticed that they were all ok and nobody was dead. They stood up and started their way into the Academy and to bed. 

\--

That had been a couple of days ago, he was reading a book on summoning when he found it. The chapter was called ‘Substitution Summons’, as he read the chapter he realized that the only mark Lucy didn’t talk about was Aquarius, her mother’s key. The book said ‘It is said that the only way to summon the Celestial King is if the mage is in grave danger and is willing to sacrifice a golden gate, the one they had the closest bond with, will the King heed their call. It has never been recorded and no mage has ever been able to break a golden key.”

That is when Gajeel realized what had happened, Lucy had chosen to sacrifice her second mother for a guild that would only leave in the end. He couldn’t believe it, but all of the evidence was right there, he left his kin to suffer, she had saved them all only to be left behind. He could feel her pain as if he were living it himself, just then a golden flashed popped up in front of him. He saw Loke, “She sacrificed Aquarius to save us? She gave up one of her spirits for us.” He had tears coming out of his eyes as he finally and truly understood what Lucy had been through. 

Loke nodded and saw the Gajeel was truly sorry for what he did, “Yes, and where did that get her. She will never have to make that decision ever again because the bonds that she holds with us can never break. She is the Princess of the spirit realm.”

“She is looking for Aquarius, isn’t she? What if it hasn’t returned to earth land yet? I still need to go back to her and give her this one and then I’ll find a way to retrieve Aquarius for her.” Gajeel stated while thinking out loud. He went to his room and packed, finally he was going back to his Bunny Girl and hopefully she will be happy that he figured out his riddle. He went to the Dean to say goodbye when he saw that the dean was also getting ready to go. “I take it is time for Lucy’s evaluation?” 

“Yes, I thought maybe we could travel back together.” The Dean said very happily, they boarded the next airship to Palerno.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was nervous, Gajeel just left for a research job, at least that is what he called it at least. She was wondering why he had left, was it he left in order to figure out what happened at Tartarus. “Lucy, are you ready to go shopping?” Emi said, interrupting Lucy’s thoughts. She had on a skimpy bikini top and really short shorts. Lucy looked towards the front door, noticing that they had been waiting on her. 

She got up and with a faint smile, “Yeah let’s go shopping. If you don’t mind I would like to find a few articles of clothing for missions and such. I would like to get a few leather outfits. What about you Wendy, what are you wanting to get?”

“Um.. I was hoping to get a few cute outfits and maybe outfits especially for missions, that way I don’t ruin my nice outfits. Lucy-nee are you ever going to forgive Gajeel and Natsu? I know you gave him almost an impossible task, you did that to appeal to his dragon didn’t you?” Wendy asked with a thoughtful expression. Her dragon had purred at the way Lucy handled Gajeel and his ‘betrayal’. 

Since Wendy had been training with Cris, she has noticed her change. She was more confident, she could heal any major wound with little trouble. She started to pay more attention to her dragon and that was always an amazing experience. Her dragon was also guiding her on her training, especially when it was battling another mage. It always purred when they won and would always be belly up when Cris praised her, that time had been interesting,

_ Flash Back: _

_She had been battling a water mage, her dragon giving her prompts and she followed them to the letter. Just then the water mage muttered a spell and she was surrounded by water, she supposed this could be water lock, and that is when it happened. Her dragon prompted on gathering the air around the water lock and make it surround the other mage, slowly cut off the oxygen until she was released from the water lock. Moving faster than ever, _ _ disappeared into the air spiraling around them to reappear _ _ behind the mage she used sky dragon wing attack and knocked the water mage out cold. She reigned in her power to see Cris and Laxus grinning at her with a proud look in their eyes. “You did well Wendy, good job on controlling the air while inside of the water lock.” Cris had said.  _

_ End Flashback _

“Yes Wendy, I’ll forgive him once I am ready, you know that I have to ask my spirits when they are ready then I’ll be ready. I’ll tell everyone about my mission when Aki and Haru get me all of the information they can. It may take a while, but once I join the White Sea and get my Ranking done, then I’ll tell everyone.” Lucy said she knew the others were curious. 

“So after you were adopted the King just threw this mission on you. It seems really important, it’s obviously a secret until you can iron out the finer details. But you can count me in when you are ready for the mission.” Emi said as they arrived at the shopping area. 

“Oh and Farron gave us his credit card so we can get anything we want, he said since this is for you Lucy, we can go on a spree,” Xally said as they went into the first store. She looked towards Lucy and saw the protest, “I know you don’t want money spent on you but Farron wants to do this, you are basically his baby sister and he wants to take care of you the only way he can.”

Lucy accepted it and saw that they were getting mission gear first. It turns out, they measure you and then you pick the colors. Once that is done you tell them what you are looking for, they draw up a sketch for you. Lucy wanted a fitted black with a gold trim leather zip-up crop top, it would be sleeveless, she also wanted a halter top that would be an amethyst color, and she picked a few other tops out as well. Next, she got leather mini skirts, pants and belts that had enchantments so she wouldn’t lose her keys. Even though she could Requip, she likes having them at her side so she could have the comfort of them being there. She also got a few pairs of knee-high boots to match her outfits. Wendy got a few cute outfits as well, knowing how bad missions could get.

Once done the shop said they would deliver the items to their house, once they were done. 

They went shopping for Boscan outfits, Lucy got a few halter top dresses, some shoes and jewelry. Wendy also got a few dresses and jewelry to match. Just as they were leaving the shop Lucy was propositioned to share pleasure with a man, she looked towards Emi for help. Emi quickly helped Lucy out and told her just to decline nicely and that they’ll leave her alone. 

The girls ate lunch at a nice cafe and were making plans to go clubbing that night. Wendy politely said she wasn’t comfortable enough to go to clubs yet and that she would stay at the house. When they were ready, they went home and started to get ready. The guys had said they wanted to come also. 

\--

Xally let Lucy borrow a black mini dress that went mid thighs, it had mesh cutouts to show skin, Emi was wearing a sheer mesh patchwork sequin dress, as Xally wore a mesh insert bodysuit dress. Lucy had Cancer do the girls hair, hers was curled, Emi wanted hers in a curly bun so she could show off her neckline, and Xally also just curled her blue hair. When they were ready they went down, met with Vander, who was eye-fucking Lucy, Cris, who looked appreciative at the style of clothes, Bickslow, who was grinning away, Laxus, who looked like he wanted to murder Vander, Kaleb, who joined Vander, and Farron, who looked at Lucy then nodded. 

“If I didn’t know any better little star, I would think you were searching for a partner to share pleasure. No need to look too far, I could have you satisfied so you’ll melt.” Vander purred into her ear. 

“Are you propositioning me? Maybe you should pleasure me that far, god knows how long it’s been.” Lucy purred back as she rubbed her butt into his groin. 

Vander bit his lip and groaned, he was about to capture her lips when she stepped out of his embrace and stood in between Farron and Laxus. They decided to walk there since it wasn’t too far. Once the group got there, Kaleb said a few words with the bouncer and was let in. Xally grabbed Lucy and they went to the bar to get many drinks to start the night of fun and relaxation. 

—

She had been back for two weeks, in the morning, just before the sun rises she goes to the beach, calls out her two hunting dogs. They talk for a bit and then they start to shimmer and disappear. It's almost like she sends them to a different location. But every morning without fail, then she calls out, who could only be Capricorn to go for an hour jog, then she calls a third spirit, who is Loke to spar for a couple of hours. It's been this way for two weeks and no change. 

But today she was excited because Farron and Hestor had both gotten today off so they could go to lunch and catch up on old times, then after that, she was going to the guild to join. She had just finished her sparring and was taking a shower when her door busted in, “Lucy-nee, guess what! Our new outfits are here and so are our mission clothes!” Wendy said and she and Xally brought her the new outfits that she had gotten.

“That's great Wendy, Thank you for bringing mine up for me girls,” Lucy said as she started to rifle through them in order to find the outfit that she was most excited about. Just as the doors close she changes into a pair of skinny black leather pants and pairs it with a high underbust crop top with a mini belt connected to it. If you looked closely the there was special stitching embroidery in amethyst and golden thread. Lucy was happy that everything fits nice and snug, she put on a pair of three-inch high booties and she was ready to go. 

Hestor and Farron were sitting in the living room waiting on Lucy to get ready. They finally had some time set aside just for Lucy. They were going to go to a Minstrel cafe, they knew she liked to try new things and this definitely would be new, they hoped. They looked towards the stair when they heard the clicking of heels, they saw Lucy coming down in an outfit that would have men and women drooling. How she could breathe they didn’t know. 

“Fare, Hes, you ready to go?” Lucy asked

They nodded and they got into the embassy cars. As they drove they started to talk about their lives and how it has been for the past decade or so. “So Hestor which keys do you have?”

“I own the full set to the keys to the hall, I have yet to use the hall of two truths yet. But something inside of me tells me there will soon be a time that it’ll be needed. I know you have nearly the full set of the Zodiac, a few silvers and a generation key. That's quite an impressive collection of keys little sis.” Hestor said with pride in himself and that he had in Lucy. 

Once they arrived at the little cafe, the guys were right, Lucy never had Minstrel food and she was all for trying it. She had Saltimbocca, it had thin slices of veal, topped with salty prosciutto and herb leaves. The guys got pasta and pizza. As they hung out Lucy felt a tug on her magic, but it wasn’t the same. It was like someone was calling to her and asking for guidance to where she was. She decided to see who this person was and led them to her. She could tell they were a good deal away and when they did get to her she would be in the White Sea Guild. 

Farron was thinking about telling Lucy of the loss of Zen, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He saw a genuine smile on her face as they conversed and he really didn’t want to bring the mood down with such a gloomy story. 

As they conversed Lucy got a glint in her eye as she asked both of them, “So any love interests? I know both of you do by the looks on your faces!” Just as they were about to try and lie, “I know you two do because I always catch Farron staring at Freed and Hestor you're no better, you look at Kaleb as if he were a piece of meat! Come on guys tell me.” Lucy asked with a pout.

Farron tried to look away but she had him and he wasn’t one to lie, “Yes Freed and I have shared pleasure before but he isn’t ready to be promised yet. He is still shy about his sexuality because of Fiore standards and doesn’t want everyone to know. What about you Hestor, Lucy is right you know.”

Hestor smirked, “Yes I like Kaleb and yes we have shared pleasure. But we haven't talked about being promised. I would like to be promised to him but that would be almost impossible. He is super work-oriented that he’s always uptight. What about you Lucy? We saw you dancing with Vander, I heard he is quite skilled in pleasing women.”

Lucy smiled a sad smile and said, “Unfortunately I am not ready for a relationship and neither is Van, I have my mission looming over me and I can’t get distracted. The clubbing really helped though.”

“Yes, about your mission, when will you tell us about it? Is it important? I know you got it from the King yourself but what is it that they want you to do?” Asked Farron and he saw Hestor nodding as well.

“I know you are curious about my mission, but I won't tell you everything about it because I don’t want anyone to rush in and get hurt. You see me training every morning, I also send Aki and Haru out to gather information as to where I am going. Hestor, when the time comes I will need your help.” Lucy said as she looked at them both in the eye.

“Of course you have my help, not only because you are the Starbringer, but because you are my Lil’ sis.” Hestor said with a smile.

As they continued to eat and have a good time, Lucy could help but wonder who was calling out to her. She knew that her kin was here and that they were here in Palerno. So it was kind of frightening to feel the pull and give in to the urge to guide the person.

After Lunch, they head off to the White Sea guild, where everyone else was waiting on her. She knew she could have joined the guild sooner, but she just wasn’t sure whether or not she was ready to lose her Fairy Tail mark. Wendy had waited for her to join, she said  _ “I want to have the same anniversary as my big sis. That way we can do this together.” _ As they drove Lucy couldn’t help but think about the past and how it had shaped her future. All of her battles, all of the heartache, and the laughs was leading her to this, to make her stronger than any other celestial mage, to protect the Celestial World from those who wish to harm it. 

When they arrived at the guild Kaleb was outside waiting for them. He helped her out and led her into the guild. She looked around in wonder, she didn’t notice the looks she was getting and she followed Kaleb up to his office. She also didn’t notice the glare Hestor threw everyone that dared to stare at her too long.

Once in the office she was greeted by Cristoff and Wendy talking about her magic and training. Wendy was in her new outfit too, she was wearing a cute dark blue skirt and a white tank top. Kaleb looked at the girls and asked, “Are you ready for your guild marks? After we are done Cris and I can show you around and then get you set up with housing.”

“I think I am as ready as I’ll ever be,” Lucy said, with Wendy agreeing. “I would like my new mark on my right shoulder, I would like it in gold. Wendy where will yours be?”

“I would like mine on my left shoulder, I would also like it light blue,” Wendy said. 

Kaleb grabbed the stamp and moved towards Lucy, he pressed the stamp on her right shoulder as asked, when he removed it there stood the white sea guild mark standing proudly. He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. She tilted her head and kissed him back. When they separated he said, ``Welcome to the White Sea Lucy.”

Kalen looked towards Wendy, she stepped up and presented her left shoulder. He stamped her and then kissed her on the forehead. “Welcome to the White Sea Wendy.

Both girls looked at where the Fairy Tail guild marks used to be as they disappeared, they felt their hearts clench a little. Joining the White Sea had made it official. There was no more Fairy Tail.

\--

Cobra had been letting his dragon lead him to Tink. He didn’t really know what was going out because every morning his dragon would reach out to something or someone, it would answer and guide his dragon. This had gone on for two weeks, when he had started out he and Jellal’s team were near Seven, but hadn’t gone over the border. As he continued with his endless journey he felt the key in his palm warm a little as he got closer to Bosco. What Tink was doing in Bosco, he wondered to himself. He was passing through Cellis and he thought he could smell the Bolt breath, but thought maybe he was wrong and continued on. If bolt-breath was here he would have heard his soul. 

The closer he got to Bosco, Palerno to be exact, his dragon seemed to vibrate with joy and excitement. He was just a few days away from her and he couldn’t help but grin and walk faster. He was going to find her and it was about damn time. He had been traveling for over three weeks and he just hoped she was ok. That girl was a trouble magnet like no other. He just hoped that she was here with someone, so she wasn’t alone. 

He was walking down the streets of Palerno when he felt the pull. He was running now, he saw a great big white building the had a sign that said “The White Sea”, his dragon was urging him to go in and find little Tinker Bell. He went in and looked around, he felt someone sifting through his head and looked towards where the mind reader was, and there she was, she was talking with lightning bolt and someone with platinum blonde hair. As he walked up to her he tapped her shoulder, “Hey, Tink miss me?” 

\--

Lucy couldn't believe it. She was going to have the Dean evaluate her to see if she is S class or not. She really hoped she was. It had been two weeks since she had joined, she was living in one of the apartments in the Guild, she loved it here. She had been asked to share pleasure numerous times and had turned each of them down. She had also started her Sudehpah training and that was quite that experience, She had to say she liked it though. She started to understand her body better and new how to please a male pretty well. She had been feeling the tugging sensation every day now and could tell that the person was getting closer by the hour. She had been talking to Kaleb on who she was going to fight for her evaluation, which turned out to be Laxus, Freed and Bix. She was about to shoo Laxus off when she felt a tap and heard “Hey Tink, miss me?”

Lucy was stunned before she turned around with wide eyes. There, standing behind her was Cobra, with tears in her eyes she jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. “Cobra! It was you that was reaching out to me this past month? What brought you here? Why did you leave your guild?” Lucy exclaimed. 

Cobra chuckled, “Calm down Tink, I first want to congratulate you on becoming the Starbringer, I’ll tell you now, the way I found out you were Starbringer a spirit showed up and told Jellal, I followed my dragon and he led me here. The reason I left Jellal and the company is they didn’t understand I needed to find you, I have been putting this off for too long. I and my dragon see you as kin and I was hoping you would let the bond form. That is how I found you, he kept reaching out and you would respond and guide me. So what do you say Tink, wanna have one more badass dragon on your side?” Cobra asked as he held his hand out towards her now that she was on the ground. She looked at him and smiled brightly, she took his hand and the bond finally settled and solidified. Then Cobra smirked and said, “I do have something for you and then some questions.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, he held it out to her. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand a reached out with the other. 

With a silent sob she said, “You found her? Gods you found her. I can’t believe it, her key reformed.” She kept saying over and over. She had the key in her hand and close to her heart, she looked towards Kaleb, “Could you show him what happened and postpone the evaluation for a few moments? I would like to go out and reform a contract with her.” She said. Lucy gave Cobra a kiss on the cheek and Kaleb one as he nodded. She bolted out the door and put Aquarius’s key in the Sea and called her out. “ **Now, O spirit answer my call, pass through the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!”**

“I see that you finally called me out in the perfect water you sea urchin.” Aquarius said with a huff but a fond smile as Lucy hugged her tightly. “I would like the same contract as before, but please, if you need extra help and it's my day off, just call me. I don’t want you to go through the same thing again.” Aquarius said with a motherly tone. Lucy nodded and looked up at her with watery eyes, she had Aquarius back and she felt a little more whole than she did about four months ago. 

They talked for a little bit, she looked back and noticed Kaleb was standing there. She knew her time was up, it was time for her evaluation. She said her goodbyes to Aquarius and walked towards the training area. As she arrived she noticed a few spectators, she saw Gajeel off to the side with an older man who she didn’t know, ‘I didn’t know he was back’, she thought. Just then she heard Kalebs voice say, ‘he just got back, I let him know about your evaluation. Hope you don’t mind.’ she shook her head and he knew he was in the all-clear. 

When Lucy got to her side of the training area she looked across and noticed that she was fighting not only Freed, Bix, and Laxus but also Hestor. She didn’t know about this and had to reevaluate her plan. She decided to take out Bix and Freed and then she would deal with the others. Once the bell sounded, Lucy donned her Virgo star dress as she dodged Laxus’s and Bix’s attack, while in her hole she calls out both Taurus and Scorpio, she mentally tells them her plan and they nod. Once she is under Bix she shoots up out of the hole, followed by Scorpio and Taurus, she screamed: “ **now, unison raid.”** Just as she said that Bix turned just in time as the spirits said together,  **“Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran”,** Bix was thrown out of the Training area, just as the attack hit Bix there was a plume of sand, Taurus returned to the spirit world and Lucy disappeared into a new hole. She popped out of a new hole behind, in her Aquarius Star Dress, Freed and yelled out,  **“Aquametria”,** all of the sand that had been used to attack Bix was surging towards Freed at a high velocity. It looked as if the ground had become uncontrollable waves. Freed used his runes quickly and reverted the attack back at Lucy. She was thrown a little back as she yelped in pain. She skidded to a stop and called,  **“Star Dress, Cancer!”** Her clothing changed again as she charged Freed again, she had twin swords in each hand. Freed didn’t know what to do, she came at him at lightning speed, she started to use her swords against him, he wasn’t able to form any runes fast enough,  **“Star Dress, Leo! Open the gate of the Lion, Leo!”** just after she changed, her right foot started to light up and Loke’s right hand started to light up, in unison, they said,  **“regulus, Lucy Kick!/Punch”** The attack hit Freed and he flew towards the outskirts of the arena. 

Laxus and Hestor were shocked, they thought that she would attack them first like everyone else did when they were on missions. She took out not only Bix but also Freed in five minutes flat. They had to change their plan quickly because she was straightening up. Laxus yelled,  **“Lightning Dragon's Roar!”** And Hestor said,  **“Open the gate of The Dog, Canis Major.”** Canis Major appears as a large, demonic dog with black fur, and glowing red eyes. Its chains appear as a collar around its neck. Canis Major took off after Lucy at a dead run just after Laxus’ attack headed towards Lucy. She had to think fast as both Spirit and attack got closer. She did the only thing she could do,  **“Star Dress, Draco. Open Gate of the Dragon, Draco!”,** just as her Star Dress was donned she snapped her wings down and flew up into the sky. Canis Major and the Roar reached where she used to be, the roar hit Canis Major and he yelped but wasn’t sent back. They looked up and couldn’t believe their eyes, there was Lucy in the air, she had a pair of wings flapping and she looked draconic, and at her side was Draco. They seemed to be talking because they nodded and looked down at their opponents. 

Canis Major gulped, he had just attacked his Princess and that could lead to so much trouble for him. He looked at his keyholder and said, “Why didn’t you tell me we were going against the princess? You know we can’t fight her, there are laws about this. I could be in so much trouble if she wants me to be.” He started to whimper and whine when Lucy came down and laid a hand on his head.

“Don’t be afraid, Canis, I would never do that to you. Now, why don’t you go back to the celestial world and Hestor won’t fight me anymore, that way you both don’t get punished by my father.” Lucy said as she continued to pet him, she started to scratch behind his ears with her dragon nails when he started to groan in pleasure. 

Hestor watched dumbfounded, he didn’t actually know that law but it must have been new because she is the first princess, “Well you heard him, I can’t fight her unless I want to lose either my keys or life.” He said to Laxus who gulped. Hestor walked off the training area and joined Freed and Bix. 

Laxus looked up at Lucy just as Draco landed and she turned to him with a feral grin. She had freakin canines Draco also gave him a grin as Canis Major said “Good luck Princess!” as he went back to the celestial world. Lucy leaned forward and snapped her wing with trained precision as she rocketed towards Laxus,  **“Celestial Dragon Stellar Fist!”** as she punched him in the gut, she flew up to the sky and yelled  **“Star shot”,** just then stars started to fall to the ground towards him and he couldn’t block all of them. After the attack was over he sent,  **“Lightning Dragon’s Heavenward Halberd”** , the attack hit her fully on as she was sent backward. She screamed in pain as the lightning burned her, Draco sent a roar at Laxus, as Lucy went down. Laxus grunted in pain as he also went down. As the dust settled Lucy was back in her normal clothes with Draco over her protectively, she was starting to sit up but she was in a lot of pain. Laxus was in the same condition, he never wanted to get hit by Draco again. 

Just then the bell rang and the fight was over, “Though Lucy took out Freed, Bix, and Hestor, she tied with Laxus in strength. Everyone you are looking at our newest S class mage!” Kaleb said with pride. He knew that both Laxus and Lucy didn’t go all out. As everyone cheered, Wendy went over to Laxus to heal him as Cris attempted to go to Lucy. Draco saw him approach slowly when he showed no threat, Draco nodded and Cris went to heal Lucy.

After they were healed everyone went into the guild to party and celebrate their new S class mage. Lucy was being led by Kaleb, he said that he had someone for her to meet. “Lucy I would like you to meet Dean Kalperden, of the Academe Celestine.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear. I have heard many good things about you.” Dean Kalperden said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips then his forehead. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you also Dean, I had always hoped to meet you,” Lucy said with a blush.

Dean Kalperden then put her hand in the crook of his arm and started to lead her around as they talked about her being the Star Bringer, her responsibilities, as well as his job as the Dean. She had a great time as they talked, there were no interruptions as everyone knew this was an important conversation. After a bit Hestor joined them on talking about the spirits and how they were doing. After an hour or two of interrogation, Lucy was allowed to enjoy the festivities, she knew that this weekend is when she told everyone about what she had gathered. As she danced and laughed with her friends, she was able to be carefree for just a little longer.

\--

Lucy looked around the Pradesh Table, everyone but one person that she needed for her mission was here and she hoped that everything went well, “I have some news that you might not believe, but Zen Pradesh is alive and is in the Pits of Pergrande.”


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter has beem re-updated and Fixed.**

In Pergrande:

Zen looked around his cell, he knew who he was. He knew he had a family that honestly thought he had died in the bombing that killed his mother, and many others. His wings had saved him ultimately, they could shred steel. He missed family, he missed her, the one with the sunny bright smiles. She had golden blonde hair, eyes that looked like melted chocolate, the little girl who brought so much joy in his life, he wondered if she remembered him. But strangely he has been, recently and in the past, he’s been feeling a pull on his magic, like someone or something has been calling out to him in a desperate plea. 

Just four months ago it had been the loudest call, he was in his cell when it had happened. There had been this heart-wrenching pull on his magic, he had struggled with his chains for hours trying to answer the call, and then it seemed to end. The skies darkened, rain poured down, thunder rocketed across the sky, and he screamed trying to break free. Then he saw a golden light surround him, a voice said, _“Fear not Zen Pradesh for in time I will send my daughter to save you, she must go through some training and then I will have her save you. I know you can feel her call but do not fear, she will survive and come out stronger than ever.”_ after that, he passed out. The next morning he almost thought it was a dream until he looked outside and saw the devastation the storm had caused. That was the first time he had let himself feel hope at being reunited with his family.

In Palerno:

Lucy had enjoyed her party thoroughly, she had partied the night away with her friends and family. The next day Gajeel had asked her to talk to him on the beach, that is where she was now. She saw Gajeel, he seemed to be fidgeting and nervous. “Hey Gajeel, welcome back. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Well Bunny, I wanted to let you know that I know how you saved Fairy Tail, you have every right to be mad or angry at us. I had gone to Cellis, to the Academe Celestine, to research about breaking keys because I saw the broken key on your hip a month ago. I am so sorry if there was any way to fix a key I would jump at it and fix her for you, but there was nothing in the texts that would tell me how to help you. But, while I was there, I had gone on a few missions with the Dean, he told me he didn’t have anyone else to give this to so I told him that you were the only one that could call this spirit without being affected.” Gajeel said as he pulled out the key. 

Lucy looked down at the key and gasped, it was the key that she was going to have to find in order to complete her mission. She looked at it and then at Gajeel, he had brought it to her, “You mean you wish to give me this key? You trust me and want me to hold this key?” 

Gajeel sighed and pulled her arm gently to him, he opened her hand and placed the key in it. “Yes Lucy, I want you to have this key, there isn’t anyone else strong enough to own this key and you know that.” After he said that, he got a shock up his arm and he felt the kin bond reform. 

There was a shower of sparkles and out came Loke, “Gajeel son of Metelecana, you have proven yourself to us spirits that you are truly sorry for what you have done, the bond hasn’t completely been reformed but over time it will strengthen as you continue to regain our trust.” Loke looked at Lucy, “You should call him out Princess, he has never had great masters, but he is a very loyal spirit. He isn’t as bad as people have portrayed him to be.”

Lucy nodded and stood in her normal stance, “ **Now, O spirits answer my call, pass through the gate of the Crow, Corvus!”** A blackbird the size of a mortal dog, came flying out of his gate. Corvus didn’t know who called him out, but they certainly had a great deal of magic, they also had a bright gold soul, ‘well that's a first.’ he thought to himself. He landed with a flourish in front of his new summoner and looked up, he choked, “Prin...Princess!” 

Lucy saw him fly out and make a tight circle and then land when he realized who she was he seemed to be shocked, “Yes Corvus, it is me, but you may call me Lucy, I am not one for too many formalities, especially from family. Corvious I have called you out to ask if you would like to contract with me, if so what type of magic do you use.”

Corvus was still in a state of shock that he almost missed her words, “I’m sorry princess, but I would like to keep my head. So to me, you’ll be princess, as for wishing to be part of your family I would love to. You may call me whenever you need me, I use shadow magic and I am able to travel through the voids.” He said as he bowed to her. 

Lucy took her notebook out and wrote all of that down she sealed it with her magic. She looked up at Corvus and opened her mind to him, he felt the gentle prod of her mind and opened her to his. He opened him to her and their mind link like to puzzle pieces coming together, _‘Corvious, I have a special mission for you, I need you to go to Pergrande and search for Zen Pradesh. Your mission is to map out the lower parts of the coliseum. Can you do this for me? Don’t make contact with Zen because the King will get suspicious if you do.’_ Lucy asked him. He nodded and disappeared into the voids. Lucy knew it was time to tell the others and she had to make a call. 

\--

Arman had received a mind call from Kaleb saying Lucy was ready to tell everyone her mission, she wanted everyone to come to his house by this weekend in order to hear her out and decide to help or not. Everyone had arrived last night besides Lucy who was coming today. As he came down the steps he heard the others talking and laughing. “So none of you know what she has to say?” Arman asked. 

“No, she said she couldn’t tell us until she confirmed it herself and found out all of the details. I think she sent out her new spirit right now,” Kaleb said. With that, they started to head to the living room in order to wait for Lucy. After a bit of time, she arrived looking pretty shaken up and uncertain. 

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I did as much research as one could in order to confirm what I am about to tell you, trust when I say this if I had known sooner I would have told you sooner.” Lucy looked around the Pradesh Table, everyone but one person that she needed for her mission was here and she hoped that everything went well, “I have some news that you might not believe, but Zen Pradesh is alive and is in the Pits of Pergrande.”

No one moved, no one said anything, and no one tried to tell her she was lying. Arman was reeling, his baby boy was alive and her mission was to save him, she just couldn’t do it alone. Farron saw that in her eyes that she was telling the truth and that Zen truly was alive. Kaleb and Cris knew exactly what she was saying, she needed the White Sea to rally its forces to help her. Vander and Bix looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, people were going to die on this mission. Xally and Emi were excited about the prospect of meeting the brother thought to be dead. Hestor couldn’t believe his ears, the final Pradesh was going to be brought home, but he couldn’t shake that he was going to play a major part in this rescue. Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, and Freed were just glad to be included, not like they were going to let Lucy go to Pergrande on her own anyway, they would have just hitched a ride. 

Kaleb shook out of his stuper first, “Well now that you have dropped the bomb, will you tell us how you plan on doing this?”

“Yes, I do have this mission planned out. There is something else I need to tell you. Zen is the last Archangel mage, his magic is special and must be protected. His magic was created to protect Celestial wizards and to mate them. He won’t have control of himself so I researched a way to protect him from me and all celestial wizards. I need Freed to create a celestial rune on a necklace, make it so that only Zen can take it off of himself. Freed, I’m trusting you to never use this rune ever again unless sanctioned by me.” He nodded and went to start creating the rune. “Next, I just need support and someone to iron out the details once I am finished. All of you will play a key part in this, whether it be healing to actual fighting. Wendy and Xally I want you both on the ship that Arman will be on if there are any casualties I want you to heal them. Wendy, I need you to use all of the training that Cris has taught you.’ 

‘Emi and Cris I have a special mission for you, there is one more Celestial mage I need to call in, I need you to keep an eye on her. I don’t trust her around Zen, she will try to take advantage of the situation at hand and try to bind him to her. So if you get to him first, then Cris teleports zen to Freed so he can get the necklace, and Emi I need you to stay by her side until back on the ships.’

‘Kaleb if you could stay with Hestor and Thane while the attack is going on. I will need you to tell me when the White Sea mages get the slaves free from underground, once you give me the go-ahead I am letting free reign happen with my spirits, they are calling for blood. Hestor I know you have Cetis when the time comes I want you to summon him to help Draco destroy the Colosseum. But that will wait until the slaves are free and we have the King in our custody. When he is I need you to call out the ‘Hall of two Truths” to the arena in order to judge him, he will either by Zens hands or my own if Zen doesn’t wish to take his life. After his death, all mortal being is going to need to get to the ship because after they are hell will rain down onto Pergrande.” 

Before she could continue Hestor interrupted, “before you continue you need to understand a few things.” he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the closest study, “I understand that this is what is needed to be done. The Hall of Two Truths... I generally can’t call it at will… it is literally the Celestial court, the weighing of one’s soul. That is it, there is no walking away from it. The mortal body is cast off and the soul is punished weighed against the Feather of Ma’at, generally, we have to wait a bit for Libbra of the scales to come to weighing. This is the judgment of the Makers, there is no mercy or choice, you live or you die.” He hissed at her, “Not only that, when I call the Hall, I’ll be completely vulnerable, for days… if I remember correctly… past summoners have been passed out for months.” He had an arched look, “I understand that the spirits want blood, I can here the ten spirit, they wish for Karadins death as much as you and I do. But once I call this I’ll be down, I won’t be able to summon anything else. My body becomes a conduit, taken completely over, using up all of my magic.” after this Hestor knew he had changed her plans but he wasn’t going to let her lead him to his death or worse expect him to call out a spirit after the Hall.

“I may be the Star Blade, but it wasn’t handed to me like Stabringer was to you. I had to go through the trial… barely made it out of the killing field with my life… but if I call the Hall it makes me so vulnerable that a child could kill me.”

“I didn’t know that was how it worked, it’ll change a few things, I can get Yukino to come, she is the key holder of Libra. When you call the Hall we can have Cris and Laxus by you so you will be protected during its summons, both are the strongest Dragonslayers and they can protect you. After the judgment of Karadin, Cris will take you back to the airship, I’m guessing Kaleb will want to go with to. You will be watched over and protected until you are better and no longer need it. Once everyone is on the ship, I’m sure Draco, Leo, and Virgo will do a fine job in destroying the colosseum.” Lucy said, hoping to ease the ire in the male across from her. She truly hadn’t known Hestor would be so vulnerable or she would have agreed to the Hall being called. 

He nodded, slightly appeased, “Let’s just hope they can protect me or my death is on your hands.” She looked a little shocked but there was no changing it, she knew this would be her fault if he died, so she just had to make sure he didn’t. They return to the dining room and discuss the plans to save Zen.

Lucy nodded and went back to telling everyone their jobs in the rescue. Cobra, Vander, Bix, and Presca were going to take care of the palace guard, not one was to survive. Laxus and Gajeel were going to stay with Lucy, they looked at each other and nodded. “Now that I have assigned everyone it is time to call in the last mage. She will be a bit difficult.”

Lucy pulled out her communication lacrima com and dialed Yukino, when she answered, “Hello Yukino, I hope I am not interrupting but there is a mission that requires your help. You need to come to Palerno, once you arrive I’ll pick you up at the airport and bring you here, Arman Pradesh’s house, where you’ll learn the rest of the mission. Thi..”

“Wow wow, where do you think you are coming from? Ordering me to come all the way to Palerno just to go on a mission with you? You may be the Starbringer but that doesn’t mean I have to drop everything for you. I am not coming and that is final.” Yukino said with an arrogant huff.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, “Yukino Agria, holder of three gold keys, you are hereby ordered to go on this mission, if not you will lose your contracts with spirits. You are not only ordered by me but the Spirit king himself has called for you, you must start regaining the trust of the celestial world. Have you forgotten that you joined Princess Hisue’s plan to sacrifice the celestial spirits to open the Eclipse gate? Have you forgotten then, that you were about to lose your contracts but then the spirit world went insane because of your reckless actions? You will come and you will do as said. Your spirits will let me know when you arrive.” After she said that she closed her screen effectively cutting Yukino off. 

After that, they started to iron out the details of the attack/rescue. Arman and Farron decided to ask the King of Bosco for help and permission to go through with this attack, not wanting to cause a war. They had been planning for days, they got the go-ahead and even some ships to help them in the invasion. Lucy had just left to go to the airport to pick up Yukino. 

When she got there she spotted Yukino looking around at everyone and went straight up to her. Lucy said “Hold on” and then the gate jumped back to the house. Yukino started to dry heave at the terrible sensation that came over her. She glared at Lucy’s back as she followed her into the house. 

After Yukino was introduced she sat back and listened to the plan, when she heard they were saving the last archangel on earth land she started to plot on how to get him into her bed so she could bind him to her. They hadn’t told her that they had found a way to protect Zen from the compulsion, but Caleb was broadcasting everything she was thinking. They then understood why Lucy wanted both Cris and Emi with her, they could protect Zen from this corrupted women. 

“Yukino when Kaleb gives us the go-ahead I want you to call out the thirteenth gold key, Ophiuchus she will be part of the destruction also.”


	12. Chapter 12

They had been traveling for two weeks, they had just finished skirting around Stella and were going to travel in between the borders of Iceberg and Joya. They had told King Alteine that they were going to Pergrande, in order to save Zen. They an airship that was going to take them up to the border of Pergrande, once there they would teleport as close as they could. The mages that were to help free the slaves were going to go first so they had a head start on their mission. It had been decided that the Hall of Two Truths was to be called to the coliseum, so that way the King would be dealt with. Once that happened Draco and Ophiuchus would destroy the coliseum. Arman said he would stay on the airship, to wait for them to start the attack and then bring it in, by the time he arrived they should have everything under control and he would be there for the moment that King Karadin is put to death.

Lucy POV:

We had been traveling for two weeks and were in Iceberg now, I was excited and anxious about this mission. Also, I have to figure out what is wrong with Yukino after this, she seems so different from when I last saw her. She looks depressed and angry at something or someone, I had hated to use my new title against her but the King had ordered that all known celestial mages were to join in on this mission besides Princess Hisui. 

I walked over to Yukino, who was sitting in a corner all alone. I waved Hestor over to see if he could help out. “Yukino? Hey, what is wrong? What happened to you to make you refuse a celestial order?”

Yukino looked up at me that screamed that she was in pain. She had a look that she knew that I was not going to like that answer, “Lucy this is a private problem. I didn’t want to refuse you but when I had received a note that I would be going on a private Celestial Mission with you, 

_ Flashback: _

_ Yukino was hanging out with Rogue and Sting with their exceeds, they were in the Sabertooth Guild Hall. They were about to take a mission, just the three of them like old times. That is when Princess Hisui arrived, she had her whole entourage with her. She came up to their table and Hisui grabbed Yukino’s hands and said, “Yukino, can you believe it? Lucy is the Starbringer, she is also the daughter of the spirit King, I can’t believe that she was chosen to become the strongest. She did what no Celestial mage should have never done! She…” _

_ Just then a messenger spirit arrived, he looked at Yukino, “I have a message from the King, Yukino Agria, holder of three of the Zodiac Keys, you are being summoned to Basco to join the Starbringer and the Star Blade on a celestial mission. When you arrive you are to go to the White Sea Guild where you will find Princess Lucy. She will inform you of the mission and your role.” Just as he was about to go back to the Celestial world, Hisui stopped him. _

_ “Messenger, what about me, aren’t I a celestial mage? Why am I not being summoned on this special mission? I see why Yukino is but why not me?” _

_ The messenger turned with a grimace knowing this would happen, “The reason that you are not being summoned is that the celestial world still doesn’t trust you. You put us in jeopardy with the Eclipse gate. You nearly killed the king with your mistake and in recent events, you still have not proven that you can be trusted. If you wish to know more you may ask Princess Lucy when she returns.” After that, he returned to the Celestial world.  _

_ Princess Hisui started to become angrier with each sentence when she had helped little Lucy save the celestial world and repair it, had helped saved the king from his death, she thought that would have been good enough, but apparently not. She looked towards Yukino, “You will refuse those orders or I will punish you where it will hurt most.”  _

_ Yukino didn’t know what to do, to refuse a celestial summon would get her Keys taken from her, she looked towards Rogue and Sting who were glaring at Hisui with so much anger and hatred. Princess Hisui saw where she looked and motioned her guards to take them into custody, “I will take them as insurance so you will not go on that special mission” she said with a sneer.  _

_ End Flashback _

“After that Sting and Rogue were taken to the dungeons and there is nothing I can do. They will be executed when I return and so will I. After that Princes Hisui will likely try to force contracts with my spirits.” Yukino said, she slumped after the story. 

I didn’t know what to think, I remember what Kaleb had told me, what Yukino was going to try to do and I had to figure out why she was planning on forcibly bonding with Zen, “If what you say is true, why were you going to try to force Zen into bonding with you after the mission was completed. Does Hisui know of this mission? Have you been in recent contact with her ever since you arrived?” 

“Yes she knows about this mission, she knows that we are going to save the last Archangel, I had to tell her everything in order to save Sting, you see Sting is my mate and I am his. She knows this, I thought if I could Bind Zen to me I could use the power boost so I could save them. They are in a cell with Magic canceling cuffs and there is no other way to save them unless I bring Zen back to Fiore.” She said.

I looked at Kaleb who had been reading her thoughts, he nodded saying that she was speaking the truth, I knew that I could save both of the boys without so much as a thought to Corvus, but Yukino was still hiding something else. But by the looks of it, she wasn’t going to speak about it, I guess I’ll question her after the mission. “Ok, Yukino, I’ll send Corvus to Fiore in order to save Rogue and Sting, their Exceeds also. But after this mission you and I are going to have to go to the Spirit realm, the King wishes an audience with you. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?” Yukino shook her head at me and I sent Corvus to save all four of them, he would return with some information also on what is going on with Hisui. 

NO POV:

Lucy walked away with Hestor hot on her heels, “You know that she is hiding something major, why not get it out of her now?”

Lucy shook her head, “I know that she is keeping something major from us, but she will be questioned by the King himself when we get back to Palerno, we’ll need to keep a watch on her as we travel back, while Laxus and Cris protect you in your stasis, I think Emi would be best to tail Yukino. I don’t trust her and I wouldn’t put it past her to try and hurt you while you are down. I also asked Kaleb going through her head to make sure she was speaking the truth, I also asked Bix to look at her soul to see what is wrong. It turns out that she is having trouble with her magic, it’s like her celestial magic is being ejected from her body by another magic. I honestly believe she is learning new magic but doesn’t want to lose her Celestial magic in the process. The reason she wants Zen is to find a way to keep her keys close, knowing he would not be able to stray too far from her. That is why she is to meet with my father.” 

Hestor nodded as they joined everyone else on the airship. The days continued like this, they would hang out and plan for the mission. Lucy would try to get Yukino to tell her what is going on but she still refused. It was five days later when two men and two cats appeared out of the shadows. “Ugh.. why didn’t you tell me we were about to land and where we are?” Sting said, complaining, his head hurt like hell.

Lucy and Kaleb walked up to them, welcome aboard the Aispal master Sting and Rogue. How was your trip here?” Lucy asked with a sly smile. She turned to Corvus who was still there in order to tell her what he had figured out. “Corvus how are you doing? You seem ruffled.” 

_ ‘I am fine master, the princess in Fiore has dark magic that is festering in her. I also learned that she believes that she should be the Starbringer, she is jealous of you and wishes for your death. She is planning on going to Pergrande in a month’s time to see if she can breed with the Archangel and bind him to her. She believes that if he is on her side then the King will give her the title and throw you out. Princess this was a week ago. We must hurry because now she knows that we are on the mission and she will try to beat us there.’  _ Corvus said through the mind link.

Lucy was pissed, she growled out and turned towards Kaleb and asked, “Is there any way to speed things up. The Princess of Fiore is going to try and bind Zen to her when she goes to Pergrande. We need to get there as soon as possible and we need to finish this mission.” Her eyes started to glow golden when she said this. 

Kaleb was pissed here they were trying to save Zen and they were about to have outside interference, he nodded and put the airship at full speed. They would arrive in Pergrande at nightfall and prepare for the mission. They would travel by night and get to the Colosseum, once there they would do as planned.

It was midnight when they had disembarked the Airship, they were traveling through Pergrande and were about halfway there. Vander’s team had just reported back saying that they were almost to the Colosseum and that they would hang back a bit so they could catch up. Today was another gladiator battle scheduled at noon and Lucy was planning on getting there just before the battle, that way Karadin would already be seated in his throne and they could do a surprise attack. 

\--

Vander had just arrived outside the Colosseum, he traveled around in the voids looking for the perfect spot for the rest of the mages to teleport in. That is when he found it, right in the Colosseum there was the waiting pit, right now there were a few gladiators but they would all go out to the arena and probably not come back. Once that happened he would contact Kaleb to bring the rest of them. Once they were all here the Sea mages could start on their part and free the slaves and lead them to safety. Vander liked his idea and sent it off to Kaleb, who sent his confirmation back, as he went back to his team. Now they had to wait and be patient as the rounds began. 

The rounds had been going on for an hour when the last Gladiator left the waiting room, Vander let Kaleb know and see what the room looked like and where it was. Once done he and his team took off in order to complete their mission. They all smirked knowing that the fun had just begun.

\--

Kaleb got the confirmation that they needed and started the teleports into the room where the rest of the plan would go into action. Thane took him and Hestor, Cris took Yukino and Gajeel, Emi took Laxus and Lucy. He knew that Vander, Presca, Bix, and cobra would join them once they were finished and he listens in on his own images to make sure they were ok. 

“Ok, once we hear that the Dark Eagle is being announced that is when we will make our move. By then Vander’s team and the Sea mages should be done with freeing the Slaves. I don’t know what he will be fighting but once we are ready for anything. Yukino does not use too much magic because you will be needed for later.” Once that was said they nodded, Lucy summoned Virgo to check on the White Sea mages and help them if needed. 

\--

Karadin was up in his throne watching the Gladiators as some were killed and others that were taken back to their cells to wait for their reward, he had plenty of slave girls to keep them happy. He was excited about HIS Gladiator, the one and only Dark Eagle also known as Zen Pradesh. He fingered the keys around his neck as he recalled the night that he had bombed the Boscan Embassy, oh the glorious screams of worthless women. When he had found out the Arman Pradesh, his enemy hadn’t been present at the bombing, he had almost been pissed, but as he waited for the rest of the reports, one of his men brought Zen to him saying that the boy had survived the bomb. The boy was clutching the keys to his chest, that is when he realized that this boy was Zen Pradesh, the second son of Arman.

As time went by he had Zen train in the Gladiator Pitts, hoping one day to break his spirit and put him under his control. But he was resilient and as Zen grew, Karadins lust grew for him. He wished that one day Zen could grace his bed and so he could live out his fantasies as all of the nobles wished. Sure he gave Zen slave girl because that is all Zen would do, he would watch and fantasize that it was he that Zen was pounding into. One day he would get there, just not now, he was a patient man.

Another thing came to mind, Princess Hisui of Fiore was coming to see if she could get Zen to breed her, she would be here in a weeks time, if it worked out he would enslave the foolish girl and when the child was born, he would breed her to Zen again, so he could have many offspring from him. He was pulled out of his musings when the announcer announced the final battle.

“And for the final battle, we have the one you have been waiting for, the Dark Eagle!” the crowd went wild as he came in from his personal pit, he didn’t do anything but go to his spot and wait to hear who or what he was to fight. “He has decided to take on two snow wyverns!”At hearing this the crowd grew even louder. 

\--

Lucy and the others were waiting, as they got closer Kaleb sent Arman the message to bring in the airship, they had a few fights left and if they were correct the last fighter would be Zen. As they waited, they had received confirmation the all of the slaves had been freed and were being led to safety. Vander’s team was on their way to the third level where they would wait for the signal to start the attack up there. 

“And for the final battle, we have the one you have been waiting for, the Dark Eagle!” said the announcer, Lucy knew it was game time what they heard next sent Cris a bit over the edge, “He has decided to take on two snow wyverns!” he roared out and bolted to Zens side, with that sent everything into motion.

\--

Zen was waiting in the field, when he heard what he would be fighting his shoulders slumped a little. He knew who had set this up, Karadin would always give him tough battles to see if he could tire him out and force him into bed with him. Which would not work, today felt a bit different. He could feel his magic trying to reach for something or someone but it felt as though it recognized the one it was reaching out to. Just then he felt magic encase him in an embrace, it was warm and refreshing. His whole being was screaming at him to go to it but he knew something else was at play here and needed to stay rooted to the ground and let it play out. 

Just as the wyverns came out of there holding cells his magic was released a bit and he got prepared for the fight. He gripped his swords as they came at him, just as he was about to attack it, a white beam of magic hit the Wyvern on the back and as it went down the unknown attacker appeared on to of it in a full-body knight armor, just then he heard  **“Lunar Dragon-slayer Moon Strike”** the knights right leg glowed white, he hit the Wyvern right behind the head, he heard the scales crunch, and the bone break as the attack hit. The knight jumped down as the other Wyver screeched but before it could move to attack the knight. 

A flash of gold at the corner of his right eye, he sees another male, he was blonde and had a muscular build, the guy started to charge up his magic, Zen assumed it was lightning judging by the sparks coming off of him, he heard,  **“Lightning Dragon raging Bolt!”** a lightning bolt comes from the sky and hits the wyvern straight behind the head. The wyvern starts to get up but before it can, the male says,  **“Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd”** Lightning streaks across the arena and hits the Wyvern on the chest, it screeches its pain as it falls to the ground dead. 

Zen couldn’t take his eyes off of her, as she walked towards him he felt himself go into a trance, all he could think about was make her his, just as he was about to grab her, someone grabbed him from behind and stopped him. He tried to get free but his magic was still being suppressed. As he continued to struggle, he didn’t see her get close to him and put something on him. Just like that, his mind wasn’t so foggy and then his magic rushed back into his veins, he looked at his arms and noticed his cuffs were off. Zen looked up when he heard, “Hey how are you doing? I know that this is coming to you as a shock but we are here to free you and take you home.” He looked up and saw that it was the golden-haired beauty. He nodded as more people came out, one seemed to be being restrained.

Lucy looked towards where they had come from, she saw Hestor walking out just fine but it was Yukino that was trying to get free. She wasn’t struggling that much but Kaleb wasn’t taking any chances.

\--

Karadin was excited about this battle until he saw what happened, who would dare interrupt a Gladiator battle like this. “Guards! Seize them…” he stopped when he felt cold metal glide along his throat. He followed the blade up to its owner and stared into red eyes that glared at him.

“Now I don’t know how useful they will be, seeing on how almost all of them are dead and your army is being blocked by a giant spirit.” he looked back and saw that this man was speaking the truth, there at the entrance was a huge spirit that was stopping the soldiers from saving him, he looked around as some of the people went down in order to try and fight the mages, but most just ran away. “Now you are going to come with me and we will join the others down there.” Karadin was grabbed and he saw black voids wrap around them, the next thing he knows is that he is in the arena. 

Arman had just arrived when the arena was littered with dead royal guards and fleeing people. As the airship came to a stop Thane came and grabbed him, they reappeared in the arena. He looked at Zen, he could see the golden streaks in his hair and when Zen turned around, “Zen? Is that you, my baby angel?” Arman asked as he wrapped his arms around the Gladiator into a bear hug as he cried out his joy. 

Hestor looked around, he could hear the Brothers of Ma’at and Sisters of Ammit, they were preparing to bring forth the Hall of Two Truths. Just then Celestial magic started to swirl around the arena, space morphed into a Hall, the sand in the arena morphed into sandstone flooring and granite pillars grew from the ground There were many spirits that not all had seen and they looked ready to shred into Karadin. As the hall was taking form Kaleb went behind Hestor and put his hand on the small of his back giving him silent support and security. Laxus and Cris both took up protective stances by Hestor. 

Yukino knew this was her part to play as she called out Libra when she arrived Libra looked and noticed it was time for the judgment of Karadin. Libra bowed and went to the front, she bowed at the Sisters and Brothers and waited for Karadin to be brought forth. Yukino watched as Karadin was dragged in by the man with black and red-streaked hair, he was thrown to the floor.

Karadin looked around as he looked around for an escape then he heard, “Karadin you are here for your judgment at the crimes caused against the celestial realm. You are charged with the death of Ganier Pradesh, the attempted murder and kidnapping of the last archangel Zen Pradesh, and the theft of the Keys of Enoch. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I plead not guilty you little whore. Now I demand you to release me…” he was stopped when Ammit walked up to him and put her palm on his chest, as she was pulling her hand away, a dark swirling orb lay in her palm she took it up to the large scale,  Ammit laid the soul on one side of the scales as Ma'at laid a feather upon the other , when the two spirits pulled their hands away from the scale the dark soul made the scale lower over halfway down, proving that he was guilty of all charges. 

“Karadin you are proven guilty of all charges and will spend eternity in the purifying crystal,” Libra said as Karadins soul was being sucked up into the Light Crystal, to be purified and punished. 

After that was said the Hall started to disappear and Hestor collapsed, Kaleb caught Hestor as Cris came up and teleported them to the Airship, into the room they had set up for Hestor to recover in. Back in the Arena Thane took Arman and Zen onto the Airship, Laxus grabbed Bix and Cobra and lightning jumped them up to the Airship, Vander grabbed Presca and Yukino and void hopped up to the airship. Lucy looked around, she looked towards her father, “Lucy my daughter, you have completed this mission. When you return to Palerno, come to the Celestial world with both Zen and Yukino. I will wait impatiently for your arrival.” 

She nodded and gate jumped onto the Airship. She looked back at the Colosseum and said,  **“Open Gate of the Dragon, Draco!”** Draco came through his gate with a mighty roar and started his way to destroy the Colosseum. She looked towards Yukino expectedly.

Yukino walked towards Lucy and went into her summoning stance,  **“Open the gate of the Giant snake, Ophiuchus!”** a giant snake came through the Gate as it followed Draco, they would work in tandem. It would go underground and make the colosseum collapse. Yukino started to sway but held her ground as the spirits did as asked. 

Arman came up to Lucy and hugged her, “Thank you, thank you so much for saving him.” he said as his body shook with his emotions. She felt more arms wrapped around her as a family bear hug came to form. Just then they heard a loud explosion and they turned to see the Colosseum being torn down by a dragon. “Lucy is that Draco, Virgo, and Leo?”

Lucy laughed as she turned around to see what her spirits were up to. She saw Virgo in her giant form and Loke in his Celestial armor just tearing things up. Draco was out there using roar after roar to collapse and his claws were smashing anything in his way. “Yes that is them, I gave them permission to destroy the place and my father wholeheartedly agreed. It will help them vent their frustrations out. I have to say they are doing a great job.” 

“Only you would say that Cosplayer.”

“But you have to agree, her spirits are burying the dead.”

“Yes, Tink’s Spirits are having a blast from what I can hear.”

They all laughed and basked in the peace that surrounded them. They knew it wouldn’t last for long as Lucy settled her sights on Rogue and Sting. “Now Sting, is it true that Yukino is your Mate? If so, have you mated?”

\--

Hisui was about to go mad, she had heard from Yukino that Lucy was charged in saving the Archangel mage who was a slave in Pergrande, she had been traveling for almost a month now and they were still two weeks out. She knew that Fiore needed airships but they simply didn’t have the technology to do so, but she was in the process of negotiating with the Emperor from Alvarez in order to get some. But that would still take a while. 

She was giddy, hoping that Emperor Spriggan was correct in his research, an Archangel couldn’t help but be drawn to a celestial mage. She hoped it didn’t matter that hers was underdeveloped, but the emperor said it shouldn’t be an issue. When she got there she was going to mate him and take him home, Pergrande wouldn’t want to mess with Alvarez in the long run. 

When they arrived Hisui was horrified, the castle and the Colosseum were both destroyed into nothing. It looked like a dragon had come and obliterated the area. Hisui was so angry that she started to screech, demanding to know who was responsible for this and that if there were any survivors, hoping that the Archangel survived so she could take him home. She tried to call Yukino but there was no answer. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy watched out as both Draco and Ophiocius destroyed the proud arena, the snake truly knew what destruction as she curved and dived back into the ground to destroy more columns and the slave holdings. She looked at Yukino and smiled softly, “Even though you told Hisui about our plans she won’t find anything here but carnage, she does not deserve the title Celestial mage and if she ever tries to force you to answer to her or threaten your spirits know that she has no authority. The celestial world hates her for the Infinity clock fiasco and that she did little to nothing to help us save the Spirit world.”

Yukino looked shocked, she thought back to everything the Princess had caused and how her spirits would look at her when she told Princess Hisui what they were doing. “I’m sorry Lucy-san, I should have seen the signs that Princess Hisui is not in her right mind. I will have to return to Fiore and face her but I will not be clouded by my fears. If anything ever comes up and you need my help I’ll come and help you no questions asked, I promise.” 

Sting and Rogue came up to them and put their arms around Yukino, they hugged her, Sting turned around to Lucy, “I don’t think there was enough time to thank you when we were dropped on this ship but thanks Blondie. Me and Rogue were running out of ideas on how to escape. Also thanks for helping our mate out, I don’t know what we would do without her.” Sting said as he and Rogue started to lead Yukino back into their shared room. They needed to re-establish their bonds.

Lucy smiled and looked around, Zen was being hugged by all of his family, there wasn’t a dry eye there, she saw the other White Sea mages watch Draco and Ophiocius, they watched in awe and fear. They knew first hand that Celestial Wizards weren’t just weak magic, Hestor had made sure of that, some shuddered at that memory. When Lucy looked towards where Draco was she saw him flying towards her,  **“Princess, the deed is done, the Spirits are satisfied with the destruction, I will return to the spirit world. Call on me when you need me.”**

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, She felt all of her spirits’ satisfaction through the bond and that they were having a feast that she had decided she didn’t want to go to. She wanted to see how Hestor was doing before going to bed, she definitely needed rest after having Draco out for so long. When she got to his chamber Kaleb was returning too, she smiled and followed him into the room. Hestor looked normal besides looking slightly paler if that was possible with his normal complexion. His breathing was normal but when she checked his magic containers they were completely low. She felt bad about having him open the Hall but it had to be done and he really had no choice. She hoped that he would wake before they arrived back in Palerno in two weeks but there was no telling when he would wake up. Lucy looked up at Kaleb and saw that he truly cared for Hestor, “You care for him don’t you…” Kaleb was going to deny it. “Don’t deny it, I have seen how you watch over him. How you look at him when you think no one is watching you. It’s plain for everyone to see, besides for you and Hestor that is.” With that said she smiled and left the room, heading to bed. 

Kaleb thought long and hard about what Lucy said. She was right, there had been a time when he and Hestor were close, they had shared pleasure multiple times and he knew those were the best times. But at that time he was training to become the next master of the Guild, he didn’t want to become promised and tied down. Kaleb knew he had broken Hestor’s heart when he had shown and told him of his disinterest in settling, every time he thought back he regretted every word. Now that he thought more on the past, he hoped that he could repair the bond that they shared, he would start once Hestor woke up. Hopefully, everything will go well.

\--

Zen was elated, he had been rescued and reunited with his family, he got to see the girl with sunshine smiles, and he was on the way home. ‘Home’ just sounded so foreign but it brought such happiness. He couldn’t wait to get there and experience what he had not had the chance to. Zen was sitting and talking with his brothers, Farron, Bix, and Vander, his sisters were there, apparently Cris and Kaleb were taking care of the other celestial mage, Hestor. They were smiling and teasing one another, they had told him that the necklace that had been given to him would protect him from the magic compulsion that came between Celestials and Angels, it turns out that if he takes it off he would become mindless and try and mate with the first celestial mage that he came into contact with. 

He had been told that it was a two week airship ride home and that if he wished he could visit to open baths that they had, there were skilled attendants that could help you relax on the most stressful days. Zen was thinking visiting one of them later, after he had found Lucy and thanked her. 

\--

It had been a week since leaving Pergrande, Lucy smiled as she watch Cobra and Vander, now that was a sight to see after her two day nap,

_ FlashBack _

_ She had woken up to a growling Laxus in her face, snarling and promising to send her to a tower. He was mad at her for over exerting herself and not telling anyone where she was, Cobra was in full agreement, “Tink I hate to say this but I have to agree with spark plug here, you need to be more mindful. Also…” before he could say more Vander came in and interrupted him.  _

_ “Stella, its nice to see you awake, let me know if you want me to save you from these,” he looked towards Cobra and all but purred, “well hello handsome, the names Vander Pradesh Bixy’s youngest and hottest brother. Tell me you are amicable to men and share pleasure with me? I promise to rock your world.” By the time he was done talking he was right up in Cobra’s bubble and practically rubbing up on him.  _

_ It took a minute before Cobra wrapped his arms around Vander and said “Mine” and kissed him straight on the lips, as the shock wore off, Vander answered right back with much vigor and surrounded them both with his voids, taking them both straight to his room.” _

_ END FLASHBACK _

They were bantering back and forth, just having a good time and celebrating their mating, though Cobra looked ready to pounce on Vander, just before he could Vander went straight up to him and they disappeared into the voids, not to be seen or heard from for the rest of the journey. Lucy looked out into the sky and felt a longing to go flying, “ **Stardress, Draco”** she went to the rail and jumped down. Some of the other mages watching went to the rail only to see her wings appear and she started to fly alongside them. 

Zen had seen what she did and didn’t think twice in following her down, he was going to catch her and scold her but when he saw her wing unfurled and she started to fly he decided to fly alongside her. They were flying near each other, doing mini- races, they were laughing with each other. Laxus, Freed and Bix were watching from the sidelines, they had small tears in their eyes, “That's the first real laugh, since Fairy Tail. She truly is free from all of her worries and insecurities up there with him.” Laxus said while looking at his two friends. They nodded as they turned back to the squealing Lucy and chuckling Zen.

Zen didn’t understand what was going on, he knew the necklace that he wore protected him from Lucy’s magic, but something else kept pulling at him to protect her and just be near her. He had always loved her from when they were little, from what he could remember. He just couldn’t get enough of her laugh and smile, don’t get him started with her body that of a goddess, and it didn’t end there, she was such a shining light to his darkness that he knew she could keep him grounded and help him heal from his past. As he was about to catch her she did a sharp dive down, he was quick to follow and try to catch her, and they continued their game of chase. 

On the airship Arman was watching with a goofy smile, he could see the growing attraction between the two. The way Zen seemed to hover around Lucy and watch her every moves, this was the first time that the two could be alone without siblings and kin to keep the other occupied. He looked down at the Keys of Enoch that had been returned to him, he knew they were going to go into the vault, he had hoped to give them to Lucy or someone in the family but that wouldn’t work, he knew the rules and he also knew if Lucy were to receive the keys she her magic would slowly destroy her body, because her frail human body wouldn’t be able to handle the magic boost that the keys would give her. As he looked around Arman was surprised that Freed climbed into Farrons laps and kissed him in front of some mages that had propositioned his son, he was hoping that soon those two would become promised soon. Arman knew that when they landed things would change, but he hoped for the better.

\--

Natsu had been training for five months, they were in the northern Mountains but were heading back to get some food. “Hey Natsu, how do you think Lushie is doing? Do you think we could visit her while we are in town?”

“I don’t know Happy, I think she is doing alright, our Kin bond isn’t flaring up anymore, so I’ll take that as a good sign. As for visiting her, I don’t know Happy, if I saw her again I don’t think I would be able to leave to train again. It was hard enough the first time by just leaving a note. Let's just get supplies and head back to training, after that we can go and see everyone again.”

“Aye, Sir!”

Natsu knew he had hurt Lucy when he had left, but he had just lost his father and didn’t know how to cope. He saw the devastation after the war, he knew he needed to get stronger in order to protect his family members. He wanted to be strong, but he was also looking for his mate, oh how he had hoped Lucy was his mate, but it wasn’t meant to happen. He saw her as a little sister that he had longed for all of his life, he knew Lisanna had made move towards him, hinting that she wanted to be his mate, but that wasn’t meant to either. 

Happy didn’t know what to think, he was mad at Natsu for leaving Lushie behind, he loved her like she was his mother. She was kind and forgiving to a fault, he knew that Natsu had loved her at one time but it wasn’t meant to be as time wore on. Lucy had once admitted that she loved Natsu, but that they wouldn’t work because of the mating bond and something that she called a “Pull”. Turns out that Celestial Mages had a “One” like Dragon slayers. Happy missed Lushie, even if she abused his poor head and body, he wanted to fly to her and tell her of all of the adventures that he has been on with Natsu. He just hoped that she would forgive them for leaving her behind, baka Natsu. 

\--

Lucy was ecstatic, she and Zen had decided to go flying every day on the trip home, Hestor had finally woken up a couple of hours ago, and they were finally landing back in Palerno. She was sad to see Yukino, Sting and Rogue go but she knew that they had responsibilities back in Fiore, but she had wanted to keep Yukino here with herself to train her and keep Hisui away. But Lucy knew not to keep mates apart from each other. 

They had made plans to go clubbing later in the week after a few things had settled. Once they landed they went to the Pradesh home to start settling there different affairs, Arman and Farron were going to start on getting Zen reinstated as alive in the Bosco archives, Hestor, Lucy and Kaleb were going to go to the Academy to put the Keys of Enoch into the vault, Xally and Emi had decided that Zen needed to go shopping, Cris and Wendy were going with the mages back to the guild, and Vander and Cobra had decided to go with Cris to get Cobra a Guild seal. 

\--

They had just arrived in Cellis, they were on the way to the Academe to put the keys into the vault. Lucy looked at the keys, hopefully soon, someone would come and the keys would choose them to be their new mage. Lucy looked back up to see Kaleb and Hestor were animatedly discussing magic theorems. They seemed to be getting closer but she noticed that there was still some reservations between the two, they would work themselves out as time passed, she hoped.

When they arrived at the Academy the dean was there to greet them and took them straight to the vault, Lucy takes the keys out of her pouch and hands them to Kaleb, he takes them and gives them to Hestor who takes them and inspects them. He had to be sure that they were the correct keys and that the real ones hadn’t been stolen, he nods and hands them over to the dean who puts them into the vault. “I know you just got back from a long mission, would you like to stay the night and have a nice hot meal? I have an extra apartment for you to use if wanted.”

Kaleb knew that they needed to rest and that Lucy had never been here before, “That would be wonderful, Dean, if you don’t mind Hestor and I were thinking of giving Lucy a tour of the Academy in the meantime before dinner.

That is how they spent their evening, Hestor had huffed irritably about being volunteered to do something he really didn’t want to do, once they got through most of the classrooms and training areas Lucy got stuck in the Library, she was awestruck on how many books there were. She looked around before bolting and started to search the shelves, leaving a chuckling Kaleb and Dean behind and an annoyed Hestor. She decided to eat dinner there and was dragged out of the library to head off to bed because the library was officially closed for the night. 

When the next day came around they had to get home, Kaleb needed to return to the guild, Hestor and Lucy needed to take missions to pay for bills and Lucy still had her debriefing in the Spirit realm with her father and Zen. She knew that Zen was going to be offered to train there in the celestial realm like she had, that poor man needed to learn about his magic, and the best way to do that is at its source. She just hated that her Father wanted to start the training once he got back, that’s why she is going to go on a long-ish mission to stall as much as she could. 

\--

When they arrived back at the guild, Lucy went straight to her apartment, she had received a notification about a job she was qualified to go on she had accepted it after she read what it said. It was a simple job, she needed to take down a small dark guild that had just shown up. It was two towns to the east, she had decided to take the train to get there. After Lucy had packed and came down to the main hall, she saw Laxus and his team eating and planning on going on a job themselves. She decided to tell them that she was going, “Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am going on this mission. I’ll be gone for about a week.”

They looked up at her and Laxus got a funny look on his face, “are you sure you want to go alone blondie, I mean we just got back from that mission in Pergrande. Are you sure you're up to take that mission all alone?”

Lucy at first blankly stared at him, then she got pissed, “What do you mean by that Laxus? Are you saying that I am too weak to take on this mission that I was chosen for? I know that we just got back but it doesn’t mean that I am tired from it, while on the way back we were basically lounging around, and when I went to Cellis it wasn’t hard work, we went there, dropped the keys off and came back. I am perfectly capable of taking this mission alone.” After she said that she turned and headed out, she was done trying to explain herself to stubborn dragon slayers. 

As she got on the train and sat in her seat, Lucy couldn’t help but reminisce about the past jobs she had taken with Team Natsu, sure they were hectic and they had no control but they had been family. At least that is what she thought, she didn’t know what she would do if she were run into one of them. She missed them sure, but could she forgive them for what they did? She understands that they had a hard time with Tartarus, and that they had all sacrificed, or had to overcome demons from their past, but when things get hard isn’t Family supposed to stick together in order to help each other? 

As Lucy thought, the miles past and day turned to night, she was so deep in thought she almost missed her stop. She got up and left the train, she found a hotel to stay the night before meeting her client.


	14. Chapter 14

When Lucy woke up the next day she forgot her worries and the oddity about Laxus and his team acting overprotective. She stretched and hopped into the shower, doing her normal morning routine before slipping into the light armor uniform of her guild. Lucy equipped the twin blades that she had received from her father, Loke had said something that they were as strong as dragon scales, but she hadn't tried them out in a while, she placed them on her hips. She liked it, it felt official that not only was she part of a new guild, but that she was strong and that all of her hard work paid off. She called out Cancer to put her hair in a triple braid and pulled the rest into a high ponytail, she slipped on her knee-high boots and left the little inn. 

Lucy was walking to the mayor’s office to check in with him about her mission when her comm went off, “Hello this is Lucy speaking.”

“Lucy, where are you? I thought you were going to return with Kaleb when you got back from Cellis.” Arman asked, she could hear some of the other family members talking and asking where she was. 

“I’m sorry Arman, I wanted to go on a mission so I could pay my bills, I also wanted Zen to get as much time with you before I have to take him to meet my father, you know the time differences right? I just thought that the family wanted to bond for a bit without any outside interferences.” Lucy said as she came up to the mayor’s house. 

“Lucy, you know that you are welcome here anytime and that you wouldn’t be considered interference, why would you think that?” Arman asked, “Nevermind that for now, when do you think you’ll be back, Vander and the others are itching to go clubbing and partying.”

“I should be back in five days when I report back in at the guild I’ll head straight over so there won’t be a delay. Sorry to cut this short but I just arrived at the requester’s house and I am about to go in. I’ll talk to you after the mission.”

“Of course Lucy, good luck and have a good day,” Arman said as he hung up. 

Lucy smiled and shook her head, this was her first mission in a while and it was her first solo. She knocked on the door, it opened revealing a tall, skinny man with long thinning hair, he was pretty well kept besides that, Yes, how may I help you?” Obviously missing the guild symbol on her left shoulder. 

“Hi I am Lucy Heartfilia, from the White Sea guild, I am here on a request to take out a newly forming dark guild that has been making a bit of trouble out here,” Lucy said while internally squealing and patting herself on the back at not messing up and saying ‘Fairy Tail” instead. 

The butler seemed to remember what she was talking about and then saw her guild symbol and hurriedly ushered her in, apologizing many times over. She found herself in a spacious office and was told the mayor would be with her in a bit. She looked around and smiled at all of the books in the office. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting for Miss Heartfilia, I just had some paperwork to fill out, we recently had a fire mage come through. Apparently, he got into a fight with one of the other mages here and then left once everything calmed down, we wanted to put him in prison but once we saw who he took out it was obvious who started the fight. He and the dark mage leader fought for a bit then he said something along the lines of,  **“Fire Dragon’s roar”** but I wouldn’t know. Thank you for coming on short notice, the rest of the guild is south of here in the woods, they are in a barn-like structure around here.” He finished circling around the area he thought they were. 

Lucy had to try so hard at not showing any emotion about Natsu’s mention, she didn’t think they would have gotten so far east in their travels. “Thank you, Mr…”

“Ah sorry, Miss Heartfilia, my name is Hideo Akara.” He said as he smiled nervously.

“Thank you, Mr. Akara, but please just Lucy for me, I’m not one for formalities. If you don’t mind I’ll try to track them down as soon as possible. Thank you for the information.” Lucy said as she stood and bowed politely. She was escorted out of the mansion by the butler, while on the way out Lucy noticed she didn’t grab breakfast for she left to meet the mayor. 

The first few days were uneventful, it was the end of day three when she facepalmed herself and realized that she should have called out Aki and Haru. She got into her summoning stance and said,  **“Open the gate of the hunting dogs, Aki and Haru!”** out came her two spirits that were truly the size of wolves and not really dogs but that doesn’t matter. 

Once they sighted her they wagged their tails and bounded toward Lucy, “Princess it’s good to see you again, how may we be of assistance?” Haru said as Aki went to get extra pets from their master. 

“I am looking for a hideout of a small dark guild out here, could you help me out and find those guys?” 

“Of course! How about Aki stay here with you and I’ll go out looking for them. When I find them I’ll come back for you and lead you there.” Haru said before bounding out into the fading light.

Aki promptly took over her lap, they sat there for about an hour until Haru came back. “Please, come this way, Princess. I have found them on the other side of the town.” 

Lucy got up and started to follow them, it took them about half an hour when she finally came across the build that was housing the dark guild. She silently called out Corvus and had him check out the guild, see how many there were and to see about how many exits there were. When Corvus came back, “Princess, there are two entrances and exits, there are about fifteen of them. None of them are too strong, this should be easy for us.” Corvus said with an air of arrogance around him. 

“Thanks, Corvus, I think we should head back to town and then come back tomorrow and clean these guys out.” As she said that she started to go back to the little inn that she was staying in. Corvus excused himself back to the spirit world, while Aki and Haru led Lucy back to the town.

\--

It was mid-afternoon the next day that found Lucy and Corvus back in the same clearing that had the dark guild. “Corvus could you give one more sweep of the place to make sure everything is ready?” He nodded and went into his voids. When he came back he nodded and signaled that everything was still good. She called out Virgo and Loke. “Ok, here is the plan, Virgo I want you and Loke on the opposite side to catch any runners, Corvus and I will take the front…” As she continued on with her plans, the spirits nodded their approval to what she was saying, the plan was pretty sound. 

While Virgo and Loke headed to the back, Lucy and Corvus were getting ready to take the front. They decided to go old school and kick the front door in saying, “The White Sea guild has come knocking!” The mages inside stopped for a minute before charging Lucy and Corvus. Lucy switched to her Sagittarius star dress, she shot a few of the members before switching to her Leo star dress. As they fought, some of the members decided they didn’t want to face the crazy blond. They opened the back door only to see two other people waiting for them. Loke used “Regulus Impact,” throwing the two mages back into the building, knocking them out in the process. 

Virgo went underground and started to round up the ones that were knocked out by Lucy and Corvus. By the time she was done, it was Luy versus the last member. Virgo and Loke got ready to jump into the fight if they were needed but as they watched Lucy fight they could tell that there was no need for their interference. 

Lucy was darting back and forth as she fought the fire mage, he didn’t seem that powerful and Natsu’s fire had been way hotter. She switched her Stardress to Capricorn’s so she would have higher speed and better hand-to-hand combat. She took out her dual blades and went on the offensive, using the blades to block any attempts the mage made at attacking her. Once she was close enough she gave the man a solid kick into the ribs, sending him sprawling back into a wooden pillar. She switched back to her White sea uniform and went to make sure she didn’t kill the man. 

Once everyone was tied up she called in the Magic Council of Bosco and waited for their arrival. They dragged the mages back with them after Lucy and her Sprits explained everything, they went back to the mayor’s house in order to collect their payment and decided to stay one more night. Lucy’s reason being that they weren’t expecting her until tomorrow anyway. 

\--

It had been five days since Lucy went on her mission, Arman had contacted her to see where she was going but she only said that she would be back within five days. Today was the last day before both the Pradesh boys and the Raijinshu went out to find her and bring her home. Zen also wanted to be part of the team but since he hasn’t been inducted into the guild he had to stay back and wait for her return. 

It was the afternoon when Lucy stepped into the guild, she was instantly surrounded by all of them welcoming her back home. She smiled and let them be fussy for a bit before heading upstairs to check in with Kaleb about the mission. 

“Kaleb I wanted to let you know that the mission was a success and that there were no problems on the mission,” Lucy said as she came into the office. She had decided not to tell them about Natsu being in the same town as her mission, it’s not like she ran into him but she would rather forget about that almost mishap.

“Lucy welcome back, thank you for checking in with me, I am glad that everything was a success. Why don’t we head downstairs and go with everyone back to the house? I am sure father wishes to see you as well as Zen I am sure of that.” Kaleb said as he was leading her back down the stairs to the main floor. 

As they came back down to the main floor a guild member came up to the two, “Hello miss Lucy, welcome back to the guild. I was hoping that maybe you would want to share pleasure with me in order to relieve the stress from the mission.” He said with a hopeful smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry, thank you for the offer but I must decline I…” 

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t known you were promised, I shouldn’t have assumed that such a beautiful girl like you would be free for long,” he stammered.

“No, no it’s not that, no I’m not promised. I just have previous plans that I had slightly skipped out on because I went to go on a mission. Maybe another time.” Lucy said as smiled kindly at the man, she honestly would have loved to share pleasure with the young man if she hadn’t promised them that she would go clubbing.  _ ‘Sigh’  _

Kaleb, still laughing at her predicament, “now that Lucy is done breaking hearts, let’s go, we have to give the girls enough time to pretty themselves up for the night.”

\--

Arman had just gotten word that Lucy was back and that they were on the way home. He was excited to see his goddaughter and see that she was in good health himself, he knew that Cris checked her over, but Arman wanted to see for himself. Now he needed to tell Zen, that had been a strange thing. When they had found out that Lucy had left for a mission Zen started to mope a bit, even when his children asked him to join them at the baths, he declined them saying that he wasn't feeling up to it. “Zen I got some good news, Lucy is on her way here with your siblings and their friends. I think that they are going to hold her to her promise about going to a club to celebrate your welcome home.”

Zen shot up at his father’s words and went straight to the front door, eager to welcome Lucy home and scold her on not telling them that she was heading out on a mission. Just as he opened the doors they were just getting out of the vehicle. Once he caught sight of Lucy, he ran and wrapped her up in a bear hug. Once he was satisfied he put her down and was about to give her a piece of his mind but he saw that she looked happy but also apologetic. “Welcome home Lucy, I am to trust by the look on your face that my siblings and the rest already gave you an earful?” Zen said as Arman also wrapped the girl up in a bear hug.

Once they were through with greetings once again, the girls were about to drag Lucy with them to get ready when she asked, “Wait before we get ready, where is Wendy, I could have sworn I had left her with you guys.”

“Oh, Short stuff went to go get the flying cats, she said something about them visiting others,” Cobra said as he came up and wrapped his arm around Vander’s waist.

“I’m sorry Lucy, I was meant to tell you that when you got back, Wendy had said that she wanted to get Charle and Gajeel had volunteered to go with her. They should be back by next week.” With that said she nodded and was dragged off by the girls.

After a couple of hours of waiting, the girls came down, Xally came down in a black criss-cross mesh-top dress that ended above her knees, Emi came down in a red satin oriental with a lace-up back, both girls left their hair down in loose curls. Lucy came down in a black satin racer neck button-down dress, with the dress it seemed that all of the Zodiac symbols were on display, proudly showing who Lucy was. Lucy had also left her blonde hair in loose curls. The girls high-fived each other as they walked past the poor boys that stood there panting. 

Once the guys came down from their perverted minds they followed the girls to the cars, they would be out for a while so they hired drivers to take them to and from the club. They arrived at the club, Lucy had to admit that it was going to be hard behave and grind up on Zen, he was wearing leather skin-tight pants with combat boots, but that is not what had Lucy distracted, it was his open vest that showed all of his wonderful clan tattoos and his chiseled chest that she just wanted to lick and nibble on all night. 

As they got out of the cars they seemed to automatically pair up, the girls linked hands and went to the entrance where the bouncer let them in while checking the girls out. Zen stayed pretty close to Lucy as they went to get drinks and then to an unoccupied booth that they could share. The girls finished their drinks and headed towards the dance floor, each of them found a partner pretty easily. Lucy seemed to be breaking hearts as the guys would ask her a question, she would smile and then turn them down with a small shake of her head. Zen had enough of the guys trying to take Lucy’s attention, he got up and started to dance his way to her. Once he got there he gently grabbed her hips and started to dance with her to the beat of the music. When a slow song came on, he turned her around, her hands went around his neck as they slow danced to the song. 

Kaleb was live-streaming the whole scene to Arman who had stayed home,  _ “They look happy together. The way he seems to be drawn to her, I hope they know what they are doing because I think both are using magic suppression cuffs and shouldn’t be under the influence of their magics.”  _ Kaleb said as the two continued to dance and flirt with each other. Arman hummed in agreement and silently hoped the two would hurry up and give him grandbabies.

-Celestial Realm-

The Spirit King and all of Lucy’s spirits watched as the two most important people to the Celestial realm seem to be drawn together. They had seen this dance many times over, but it seemed that Zen and Lucy would take a bit longer since they were wearing magic suppression cuffs. Blocking their magic from speeding up the process and coming out with the inevitable. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy was exhilarated, she and Zen had been dancing together for the past few hours, they would stop for a few minutes to grab a drink and then either one of them would drag the other back to the dance floor. As the night wore on they had been inseparable, just basking in each other's presence for as long as they could. A slow song came on and they saw that the floor cleared a bit but Zen had grabbed Lucy’s hand and asked with his eyes that she stay and dance this last song with him.

Across the dance floor, there were others that seemed to be coupling up. Hestor and Kaleb were dancing and flitting around each other like schoolgirls and Freed and Farron on the dance floor just having the time of there lives. Vander and Cobra had a few girls and guys clawing at them trying to get a chance at dancing with such exotic men. Xally and Emi had found some men and had danced the night away teasing and never truly giving the guys the time of night.

Lucy smiled brightly at Zen and they danced, his arms were around her waist and hers around his neck. They smiled at each other as the dance continued, their friends and family stood to the side and watched the two get closer and closer. They knew not to interfere with fate, and Bix knew not to interfere with soul mates as he saw Zens soul reach out for Lucy’s, with hers reaching out and soothing the Archangel’s. 

After the dance, they vacated the dance floor in hopes of getting a drink when Kaleb intercepted them, “I think it is time for us to go home, as much as I would like to watch you continue to flirt I think we should get home before the sun rises.” he said with a cheeky smile. 

They nodded with small blushes on their faces, as they were walking out, Lucy stumbling, Zen picked her up and carried her to the waiting car. Once in, Lucy curled up next to him, Zen smiled and started to run his fingers through her blonde hair, the soothing notion started to put Lucy to sleep. When they arrived home, Zen brought her up to his room and laid her on the bed, he grabbed his sleeping pants and went to the bathroom to change. Once done, he left the bathroom, he noticed that she was wearing something different but didn’t think too much about it as he slipped into the bed with her and fell soundly asleep. 

\--

As she was waking up, she didn’t know what hurt more, her head or her stomach. Her head was pounding and every time she opened her eyes the light would make her head pound that much harder. Her stomach was churning and wanted to get rid of whatever she put in it last night. As she tried to get out of bed, she felt strong arms keeping her from getting out of her bed. That is when she really woke up, she knew she hadn’t brought anyone home, not like her dear “brother” would have let her anyways. 

She tried one more time, this time she heard a slight growl/moan, she looked over her shoulder only to see dark hair with golden streaks going through it. She continued to twist in the man’s arms, finally noticing that they were dressed, as she twisted and turned she finally got free from his arms, her stomach still churning. She looked at who she was cuddling with and noticed an Eagle clan tattoo on his side, that could only mean one person. 

Lucy’s face went flaming red as she finally realized that Zen was with her, as she looked around she noticed that this wasn’t her room at all. As she looked around, she starts to remember the night before and smiles softly. Dancing and hanging out with Zen had been so much fun, she had felt so relaxed and as she thought about it he had stopped anyone from asking her to share pleasure. As she thought about her, ‘best night’, with her new crush, Lucy looked around for a bathroom because her stomach was getting rid of whatever she forced into it. She found it and bolted towards it getting there just in time.

Zen woke up to the worst sound on earth, someone was retching in the restroom. He went to grab his pillow and pull it back to him when he remembered that the pillow had been Lucy’s the other night. As he reached for her, he heard the person still emptying their stomach in his bathroom, but there was still no Lucy. He opened his eyes and then put two-and-two together and realized Lucy was the one in his restroom. He got up fast and bolted to the restroom, ‘worst idea ever,’ he thought to himself, as his head started to spin. He groaned and waited until everything stopped spinning, once it did he went to Lucy and grabbed her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. 

Zen felt truly bad for Lucy, he was feeling a little guilty because he was part of the reason that she was so sick. When she was done she started to stand, he released her hair, “are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, now that my stomach got rid of its contents,” she said as she smiled ruefully at him. 

Zen laughed as they headed back into the main bedroom. When they got back there they saw Cris there looking for them, “ah there you are. I heard someone throwing up and I thought I should come in and help them out.”

“That would have been nice about ten minutes ago, but I would like some help with this raging headache I have,” Lucy said as she sat back down on the bed. 

Cris smiled and shook his head, he went up to her and healed her headache. He looked towards Zen who shook his head no, “Well if that’ll be all, breakfast will be ready soon and I know that there is fresh coffee downstairs.” with that he left to go back downstairs. 

Lucy was about to go to her room to change and then head downstairs but then remembered she still needed to talk to Zen about going to the Celestial world and meet the King. She sighed and looked to where the said man was, nervously she said, “I know that you just got back, but I have, well more as the celestial world does, I am kinda playing messenger aren’t I…” Lucy was stopped by a finger that was on her lips. She looked up at amused amethyst eyes, she flushed a bright red and realized that she had been rambling. 

Zen smiled, it wasn’t often that she rambled but right now she looked really cute with that heavy blush staining her cheeks, “What is the Celestial World asking?” he asked and he took his finger from her lips only to slide it up to her cheek and cupped her face. 

When he did the Lucy sighed and closed her eyes as she pressed her face further into his hand, “My father was hoping that you would come with me to the Celestial world to meet the first Archangel in hundreds of years, that’s the way he put it at least. I was supposed to take you a week ago but I went on that mission to pay for bills and so you could be with your family a little while longer.” She opened her eyes and realized what she as doing, she jerked back and blushed really hard and looked down, 

Zen was amused, she was just too cute sometimes. He hooked his finger under her chin so he could see her and spoke, “I would love to come with you, Lucy, and thank you for stalling, I really appreciate it.” As he spoke she looked back into his eyes, she smiled when he agreed to go with her. 

As he continued to look into her eyes, he noticed that hers flickered down before back to his. She licked her lips as she got a little closer, Zen flicked his eyes down at hers before back to hers, he leaned down to meet her halfway when “Yo bro and cosplayer! Breakfast time!! You might want to hurry up before it’s all gone!”

Zen closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Lucy’s, man he really wanted to kill his little brother, he had the worst timing. He sighed and pulled away from Lucy, “Well I guess we should take heed and hurry, I think we both need something to eat before we head to the Celestial World.”

Lucy was pissed, she really wanted to strangle Bix, he had the worst timing, she was just going to have to get him back for what he interrupted, she heard Zen and nodded. She went to her room and jumped into the shower, she changed into a black tube-top and forest green belted shorts. Cancer came out and put her hair into two dutch braids and light makeup. As she left her room, Zen was waiting outside of it, he looked up and smiled when she came out, “I thought I should wait for you before heading down.”

“Thank you, I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

“Not too long, about ten minutes,” he said as they walked down the hallway to the stairs. 

When they got downstairs, they noticed that everyone was in the dining room, none of them were touching the food, “Finally you are down here, pops here made us wait, he said it was punishment for something or other.” Bickslow said with a whine in his voice. He then pouted as Xally next to him decided to hit him on the leg. Zen and Lucy took their seats, next to each other, much to the amusement and smugness of the others. 

Everyone started to eat and talk with each other. Bix was still wondering why he was being punished by his father, he looked towards the two he told to hurry up, they seemed fine. Sure Lucy blushed a little when Zen would smile at her, but she does that all the time, he decided to watch them a little closer through breakfast. 

Arman was very happy, his son and daughter-in-law seemed to be getting closer as time goes on, if only Bix hadn’t interrupted the two on their first kiss. The boy sometimes has the worst timing out there, though the way the two are acting it won’t be long before the two are together. He was glad that the two weren’t fighting the attraction, but it seems that they were going to test the waters before they decided to do anything serious. 

Zen was watching as Lucy was making plans with Xally and Emi to take an all-girls spa day to this resort up north, “Lucy if you are going with Xally and Emi to the resort, when are you and I going to the Celestial World? I thought, when you asked me this morning, that we would be going soon.”

“Wait who said that you were going back to the Celestial world Blondie and why is this the first time that we are hearing of this?”

“Zen? Lucy? What is this about the Celestial world?” Arman asked with a look of confusion and a little panic.

Lucy was starting to wonder whether she should have waited a bit longer on this trip, “I know that this is so soon, but Arman I told you that Father wished to meet Zen because he couldn’t meet him during the rescue. I know that it is really soon but I put it off as soon as I could, that is why I had taken the mission, it was to stall for as long as I could.” she knew that Arman was going to be a little upset, but she couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I understand that Lucy, but it just shocked me that’s all, we just got him back and he is going to be gone for three months if I remember the time difference correctly. I know that you stalled as long as you could if I remember correctly from our phone call.” Arman said with a frown, he just got back his baby boy and now he was going to have to say goodbye for a couple of months. 

Lucy frowned, “I understand your concerns, but Stache-face said that he was going to slow time down, as he did with me. That way a day there would only be a couple of hours here. Laxus when did I have to ask you about leaving to go to the Celestial Realm? I know that the last time I went you didn’t get a warning but I won’t be gone as long.” she said with a frown in his direction, she didn’t like being bossed around. 

“I just was wondering why we were just hearing about it, you don’t need my permission but a little warning would be nice Blondie.” He understood why she snapped at him, her old team treated her like she needed their approval and she was just pulling out of that lifestyle. 

Lucy nodded and looked at Zen wondering if he had any questions when he didn’t ask any she looked around at the rest of the family, they looked thoughtful and she realized that they were speaking to each other in the Family Link via Kaleb. As time passed she noticed that they were nodding their heads and seemed to come to an agreement. 

When they were done, Kaleb spoke up, “Thank you, Lucy, for stalling for as long as you could, no you do not need our permission as it was Zen’s choice to go with you, we just wish it wasn’t so soon and that maybe next time there was fair warning. Other than that, we have no objections.”

Lucy nodded and remembered that her father had murmured about offering to train Zen about his magic, not only that she remembered that Yukino needed to be with them, she cringed and looked up with a guilty look to the family, “I just remembered a few things, my father was going to offer Zen some training with his magic and I need to go to Fiore and grab Yukino to bring her to the Celestial Realm.”

Zen looked excited, “You mean that he wants to train me? That would be amazing to be able to learn about my magic.” 

“Yes and that is why he is slowing the time down, so it won’t be so long for you to return home, it will be the same amount from when I got my training. I won’t be there the whole time but I will be able to visit every once in a while.” 

While Lucy and Zen were discussing his possible training, the rest of the family realized that they wouldn’t be seeing Zen for the next two months, “Lucy is there any way that you could put this off one more day? You did say that you need to get Yukino correct? So you could make the trip and we would get one more day before he leaves for his studies.” Farron said for the others, he was getting ready to make a few phone calls to get Lucy his airship, so she wouldn’t have to fly with others. It was also one of the fastest in the fleet. 

“I don’t really need that much time to get Yukino, all I need to do is go to the celestial realm and have her spirits get her, or just Spacial jump to Sabertooth and bring her with us. It’s really the fact that I nearly forgot. But I am sorry but my father has been informed via Virgo about our impending arrival, knowing them they are throwing a big feast in your honor, Hestor should be there too.”

They didn’t know what to say to her if she just needed to spacial jump to get Yukino, then they didn’t have anything to bargain with other than to try pleading with her. “I know that it is soon but this is an opportunity that I can’t pass up. It will be only two months and that is it, I won’t need to go into further training, none that I can think of.” Zen said as he tried to release the tension that had been growing. 

“Zen is right, it is just for two months, he will be back home safe and sound before anyone of you notice his absence,” Hestor said as he came into the room with his normal glare in place, “I came here because my spirits told me you are my ride to the Celestial Realm, though I thought normal humans couldn’t survive.”

“Normal humans can’t, but since the King is my father I can survive just fine, Zen will also be fine because his magic will protect him. As for you and Yukino, Virgo will give you clothes to wear while you are there.” As Lucy was saying that Virgo popped out and handed Hestor his clothes with a small bow. 

Virgo turned to Lucy, “Princess would you like me to go and get Yukino from Sabertooth?”

Lucy smiled and looked at the family, they seemed to be thinking and slowly accepting the circumstances, “Yes please, nearly forgot that she was needed.”

With that Virgo went back to the Celestial World, Hestor went to change as the family each took turns from hugging Zen goodbye, she didn’t blame them for wanting him here with them for a while longer but he would be back before they knew it. After they hugged Zen, they each came up to her with soft smiles and gave her a hug goodbye, even though she would be back in a couple of hours. Once everyone was done Lucy opened up the portal to the throne room, she had Zen and Hestor step through before she followed them. 

When they arrived, Zen looked around in wonder, the Celestial world was beautiful, a bit sparkly but still beautiful. He looked towards Lucy only to see her in a beautiful A-line navy blue strapless dress, she looked like she was ready for a ball. As he looked around he saw Virgo come into the room with a girl with short white hair dressed in similar clothes as what Hestor was wearing, he guessed that she was Yukino.

Lucy walked forwards, “Father I would like to introduce you to the Evening Star, Zen Pradesh.” she said in a voice that rang clear in the throne room. 

“Daughter of Mine, Star Blade Hestor, Yukino mate of Sting, and Zen the lost Archangel who was just found, welcome to the celestial world, let us celebrate the joyous occasion with a feast and a ball!” his voice boomed across the world. With that said he stepped down from his throne and shrunk down to human size in order to greet his daughter and her friends. 

The day wore on as they celebrated the rescue of the archangel mage, the Keys of Enoch were in attendance and came up to Zen to see him after so many years. Zen broke down and hugged them all with a huge grin on his face. Yukino was seen mostly with Zodiac keys and Hestor with his normal comrades, but he looked like he was itching to check out the library in the castle. Lucy stayed by her father's side as they made their rounds greeting the different spirits. 

\--

The next morning, Lucy woke up in her room in the Celestial Realm, alone this time. She sighed and got up to take a bath, she had to go and check to see if Zen was fully set before she went home, Hestor and Yukino went back last night but she had opted to stay the night so she could get as much information for the questions she knew she was going to be receiving. 

After her shower Virgo came and gave her an outfit to wear for the day, it was just her training gear she had worn when she while she trained, Cancer put her hair in a high ponytail and gave her light makeup. Once ready she headed to the dining hall where she saw her father and Zen speaking with one another, “Good morning father, Zen.” she said with a small bow.

“Good Morning Lucy”

“Good Morning daughter. I was just discussing with Zen about him possibly staying here to train.” Seireio said to her as she sat down. 

“Oh? And what do you think Zen?” Lucy asked she decided not to tell her Father that Zen was already aware of this proposition.

“As I have told your father, I would love to be trained by the Archangel’s here.” she just noticed that the spirits from the keys on Enoch were there. “Lucy I would like you to meet my mother's old spirits, Micheal the Warrior, Gabriel the Messenger, Raphael the healer, Jophiel of Beauty, Ariel of nature and animals, Azreal of Death, and Chamuel the Peaceful. Guy’s I would like you to meet Lucy Heart…”

“Sorry to interrupt you Zen, but we already know who she is. Lucy, it is lovely to officially meet you, if that stuffy dragon hadn’t shown you off as his chosen mage we would have come up and introduced ourselves. But atlas time had been cut short.” Gabriel said as he sent an apologetic look towards Zen, who had been a bit miffed until the end of his explanation.

Lucy curtsied and greeted them each in kind, “it's nice to officially meet all of you too. Zen I am sure you met them last night but would you like to be introduced to my spirits as well?”

“As you said, they came up to me last night and introduced themselves to me. To answer your earlier question, Spirit King, I would be honored to stay here and learn of my magic straight from the source,” he said with a great smile.

\--

Lucy had been back for two weeks, if she remembered correctly he has been there for a little over three months. When she returned back to Earthland, the Pradesh family was waiting but they just asked if Zen was ok and if anything happened she would tell them. She agreed quickly and then went up to her temporary room to pack up and head back to the guild. 

Lucy was sitting at a table with Laxus and his team. Cris and Van had decided that it would be a good idea if all of them went on a mission together with Wendy and Gajeel, once they got back, Cris said it would be a good learning experience for Wendy to be out with them. Van wanted to come so he could be with Eric. They had agreed to it and were just waiting on the rest of the team to arrive. Wendy and Gajeel were expected back in a couple of days so they didn’t have to wait too long. 

With the up-coming mission, Farron had come to the guild to hang out and Freed was taking advantage of this visit as much as he could. She had caught them kissing and full-on making out multiple times, though it wasn’t like they were trying to hide it. She had heard from Cobra that Farron liked it when Freed let his demon side take over and play for a while. Right now the two were just leaving the privacy curtains, with very satisfied looks on their faces. 

“Miss Lucy, how long has it been for Zen in the Celestial World? I know it's only been two weeks but didn’t you say time had been sped up for him?” Farron asked as he sat down.

“It has been about three months for him. If you want I can go check on him.” 

“Could you? I know it hasn’t been that long for us, but for him, I think that might be a bit long.” Cris said.

She nodded and stepped through her portal. Just as she stepped out, she was immediately engulfed into a great big hug and spun around, she shrieked in surprise before she smiled and hugged the man back. “How are you doing Zen?” She asked as he put her down, his arm was still around her waist as they walked together through the training area.

“It's been great, mother's old spirits have been drilling me but I really have felt that I can understand my Magic a lot better. How have you guys been, I know it hasn’t been that long for you guys.” Zen said as they sat down off to the side.

“We have been doing great. We are planning to go on a mission with everyone together and then after that, the girls trip that you heard about. What about you? I know it's been a while. If you want, I can stay here for a couple of days and we can hang out.” she said as she started to nibble on her bottom lip. 

Zen was shocked that she would be willing to stay with him in the Celestial World instead with her friends and his family, “You would do that? What about the mission?”

“Yes, of course, I would stay here with you, The mission isn’t for a while and I know how it can be a bit lonely here by yourself. So what do you say, you get a break from training and we can hang out?” she said as she bumped his shoulder.

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, happy that she would stay here with him. “I would love that Lucy, I have to say that I have missed you. But before we plan any fun, we’ll have to ask the Archangel spirits.”

Lucy blushed when he said that he had missed her, “Well then let's go ask them. I know a few things that we can do together. And, I missed you as well.”

They headed to the training ground where Zen still thought about how she blushed and said she had missed him as well. He knew that he kind of liked her, it was still too soon and he was still recovering from being a slave. Maybe in some time, after his training was done, he would try to pursue a relationship with her. Hopefully, he won’t be too late. 

\--

It was a couple of days later when Lucy returned from the Celestial world with a big grin on her face after the first day passed they guessed that she would be staying there for a bit. When she returned she saw both Gajeel and Wendy sitting at the table that she had been at before her little trip, she also saw their respective exceeds with them, “Charle and Lily it's good to see you again. Wendy, Gajeel you too. How was your trip?”

“Good to see you too, Miss Lucy,” Lily said with a small nod of his head. 

“Yes, it is good to see you, Lucy, though I can’t agree with the country about its sexuality, I will try for Wendy’s sake. She said she is happy and that is all that matters.” Charle said with her arms crossed. 

When Wendy saw Lucy come through the portal she immediately stood and made her way to her nee-san while Charle and Lily said their hellos, once she got to Lucy she threw her arms around Lucy and said. “Nee-san, it's good to see you again! The trip was amazing, on the way back we ran into Evergreen-san and Elf-san, they were in Crocus visiting Mira-san and Lissanna-san. They said they had joined Blue Pegasus and asked us to join until I showed her my new guild mark. Evergreen-san said she recognized it and asked me how I got to Bosco, I told her how I went with you and Laxus-san, but I didn’t tell her about Aquarius. She said that she should visit soon, that way we all can have a girls weekend.”

Lucy hugged the smaller girl back with a fond smile while she recounted her story, she was honestly grateful that she hadn’t told them about Aquarius. When Wendy finished she said, “That sounds like quite the trip, thank you for not telling them. Did the guys tell you about the mission we were thinking of taking?”

“Actually Lucy, you just got back in time with them. We had decided to wait until you got back before going over the mission.” Cris said as she and Wendy went and took their seats.

“It's good to see you too Bunny Girl.”

As it turned out, it was only Lucy, Wendy, Cris, Gajeel, Bix, and Laxus who were able to go on the mission. Van had been pulled into a mission for the Steel Council and Cobra had gone with him. Hestor had said something along the lines of not wanting to go, and that he had better things to do. They had decided on a monster hunt mission, as Wendy was still in training with Cris and they wanted to be out in nature for a bit. It was decided they would take the train tomorrow morning, as the trip would be over twelve hours away.

As they were heading out to go prepare for the mission Lucy pulled Cris aside, “Actually Cris is there any way I could talk with you about something with Kaleb?” He nodded and followed her to his brother's office where they found not only Kaleb but also Hetsor making out on the desk. They seemed to be completely unaware or just didn’t care that they had been caught together, Cris looked towards Lucy and she just signaled to leave the two alone. 

“So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Lucy?” Cris asked as they went to her apartment in the guild. 

“Well, I thought you guys wanted to know how Zen is doing in the Celestial world. I wanted to tell you guys together, but separate is ok too.” She said as she opened her door and let them in. “He is doing great, while I was there, he got a small break and we hung-out together. He says ‘hi’ and hopes that when he gets back from training, that he’ll be able to join the guild and start up his other lessons like Sudehpah and history on Bosco, other than that he is great.”

While Lucy was talking, Kaleb had contacted Cris and heard what she said,  _ ‘Tell her, thank you from all of us.’  _ Kaleb said through the family mental link as everyone else sent their approval as well. “Thank you, Lucy, we are glad that he is doing good and that he is excited about joining the guild. Kaleb said that once Zen is ready, he’ll give him the guild mark.” Cris said as he went over to her and hugged her. 

“I was thinking of checking up on him in another couple of weeks, that way he is not too lonely as the time passes.” she said as she stepped out of the hug and turned to start making dinner, “Do you wish to stay or did you have plans?” 

Cris knew how good Lucy’s cooking was and he was excited to eat more of it, “If you would have me, I would love to stay for dinner.”

“Of course, I would love to have you stay.” She said with a smile over her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy woke up the next morning, her bed was an unusually warm bed, well not since Zen was here in Earth Land, she looked down and saw tan muscular arms wrapped around her midsection. She tried to twist her body around to see whose arms belonged to when she moved she heard a growl and the arms tightened just a bit more, “s’no moving, not done sleeping.” she heard from a sleepy male behind her.

When she heard the voice she realized that Cris was in bed with her, “Cris, why are you in my bed? Also, we are supposed to be getting ready for the mission we need to leave for.”All she got was a growl and was pulled tighter against the teddy bear of a man. 

“I’m in your bed because I didn’t want to have to go all the way back to my apartment and when you asked me to stay last night, I took that as an invitation to stay the night also. As for the mission, doesn’t Virgo always pack for you?”

At the mention of said spirit, they heard the familiar doorbell sound, “Princess I have packed for your trip to Caelum, was there anything you need help with?”

Before Lucy could answer and send her spirit back, “Virgo? Could you be a doll and get my things packed for the mission also?” 

“Virgo If you don’t want to you don’t have to, and no nothing else.”

I do not mind Princess, I’ll have Master Cris’s things packed, punishment princess?” Virgo asked hopefully.

“No Virgo and thank you,” Lucy said, she had started to slip out of bed but Cris pulled her back.

“Five more minutes,” he said as he started to go back to sleep, he was having trouble in seeing if she was a Kin or his Mate, his Dragon soul was equally confused as well. He was half tempted to ask Bix to see if they were mates, but he also knew Lucy had feelings for Zen. So he decided to wait, with time came answers, so he would wait and see what his dragon chose. 

She couldn’t believe it, just as she was about to escape for the man, he just drags her back. 

It was a couple of hours later when they had finally gotten up and got ready for their trip to Caelum, they met the rest of the team downstairs in the main guild dining area. They ordered breakfast and talked about the upcoming mission, everyone was excited especially Wendy, she wanted to go shopping and she also wanted to test her magic out ever since training with Cris. She knew she was stronger, she had been training for about eight months straight, with few breaks in between. Lucy was excited to see Wendy on the mission also, she knew that the young girl had been training hard, and from what she had learned from Cris, Wendy was quite skilled in healing and battle magic. 

They were on a train heading towards the airship station to take them to Minstral where they would travel on the train from train to train, they had decided to take the scenic route instead of the fast route, they would be staying at inns in the towns that they stopped at. The girls were excited because they would be able to shop and find some new clothes, the guys were a little scared at the thought of being dragged with them.

\--

It had taken them about a week and a half to get through Minstral, and they had just gotten on an airship to take them to the main Island, Cae, where the requester was. The trip had been an enjoyable one, from town to town Lucy and Wendy had found many new outfits, much to Charle’s exasperation and disapproval of. She thought Wendy was too young to dress so immodestly and that Bosco was not the place to grow up at, it was worse than Fairy Tail in her opinion. 

They had just ported when Wendy had enough of the grumbling to exceed, “That is it Charle, I understand that you don’t like it but you will have to deal with it because I am fully embracing the Boscan culture!”

Charle didn’t know what to say at the sudden outburst from the young girl, she knew Wendy was hardly a child but she couldn’t understand the reason for the change in her. She looked up at her charge and saw a determination in her eyes that she has never seen since the Face incident and Tartarus, but this spark was one that showed her maturity and that she just was not a child anymore. That Wendy had died along with any innocence that she had contained after the terrible war, she had seen so much in her short life that it was unfair. Wendy should never have seen such destruction and death, if only she had seen the warning sooner and would have been able to prepare better. 

Charle shook her head, there was no reason to think about the past, it was over and there was no changing it. That was why she had visited her mother and the other exceed, she wanted counsel on how to work with her gifts, and if she had been doing the right thing in keeping it a secret. The answers she got unsettled her, but then so did her clairvoyance, she had to pick and choose what she told others, the ones she told had to be trusted or she would be hunted like the celestial mages. She knew something big would happen, that the Tartarus war was just a warm-up to something bigger that was to come, but what was coming she didn’t know. She looked back at Wendy and knew she had to let go of the past, let it fade into memory and let the girl live, she didn’t have to agree with it all, but if this is how she wants to live then she’ll try to keep her comments to herself. 

Charle nodded her head at Wendy but didn’t say anything, the others were shocked that the snooty cat didn’t have a snarky comeback. But they decided to take what they could because they were at there breaking point with her too. They found a nice little Inn that they would be staying in while on the mission, the next day they would meet with the requestor. Once in their rooms, Wendy and Lucy would be bunking in one, Laxus and Gajeel in another, and Cris and Bix would be in the final, they came down to go to a nice little restaurant that they had seen on the way in. 

The next morning the group found themselves at the requestor’s house, they were in the living room waiting on the man, he had a nice enough place. “Sorry to keep you all waiting, and thank you for coming on such short notice, we have been having problems with some Earth Wyverns in the hill a couple of miles west, they are tearing through a lot of the land and we just don’t have the power to take them out.” 

Laxus, who had decided to take the lead of the mission, started to fire off questions “ Do you know how many there are? If there are any young? Has anyone tried to go near them or agitated them?”

“No, I do not know how many, but some have said that there is just one, or others say that there are five. I don’t think any young have been seen, and no, after the first sighting we have left them alone in waiting for you to come.” He said, completely understanding that the mages needed to know everything that he could to them. 

After hearing his answers, he nodded and looked to the others to see if they had any questions. They had eaten breakfast already so after they left the house they would have Lucy call her dog spirits to find the Wyverns, once found they would start and finish the mission today, after that he had heard that Lucy would jump back into the celestial real to see and bring Zen back, he had heard that his training was almost finished. 

When no one had spoken up he looked towards the man, “That will be all, we will start right away to see if we can finish this quickly, that way no one will be harmed and that everyone can go back to working without fear.” 

The requestor was very happy to hear that the wyverns would be taken care of, “Thank you so much! When you are finished come back here to receive the five million jewel.”

Laxusnodded and motioned for the rest to follow him out, they started to head West, Lucy called out  Aki and Haru to start the tracking the wyverns, true to the villager’s word, they found four Earth Wyverns about a mile west from the small town. They are roaming about a little meadow seemingly harmless. Laxus had decided teams on the way here, he decided that Wendy and Lucy would be a good team, himself and Cris could take out one each, that left Bix and Gajeel with the last one.

\--

Wendy and Lucy went to the left, they were taking on the smallest one of the bunch, Lucy quickly switched to her Sagittarius Star Dress, her bow in hand with three-star arrows notched and ready, Wendy, seeing Lucy quickly get ready, switched into Dragon Force, they were to wait for the signal, “ **Lightning Dragon! ROAR!!”** That was the signal, Lucy let loose her arrow while saying, “ **Star Shot!”** her arrows shot off towards and homed in on the startled wyvern, then exploded on contact making a great explosion. 

Before the Wyvern could get its wits about himself Wendy saw her opening, “ **Sky Dragon!”** Air started to swirl around her outstretched hands, they looked like mini controlled tornadoes, **“Wing** **Attack!”** The attack hit the Wyvern on its side, it went tumbling to the side with a terrible screech. It stood on wobbly legs, it looked towards its attackers, the two females didn’t look too powerful, but then again the little one just sent him tumbling and the taller one had the magic of the stars on her side, he could smell it. 

He unfurled his wings, he looked towards the two girls, waiting for an attack. They seemed smarter than most mages, as they had gotten two attacks on him before he could protect himself. They were also standing together, meaning he would be able to confuse them and get them to accidentally attack each, this made things a little more difficult for him.

He charged Wendy, thinking that getting the little one out of the way will distract the blonde one. Wendy saw the attack coming and switched into dragon force, just before the wyvern hit her she launched herself, propelling herself with the air around her, right as she got away from the punch, she twisted around and said,  **“Sky dragon!”** her right foot started to be cloaked in a vortex of air **, “First SkyArrow!”** Her right foot slammed into the wyvern's side, making a slight cracking noise. 

The Wyvern went sprawling towards Lucy, she quickly switched to Draco’s Star dress, she flew out of the way, she started to mutter a spell, stars started to surround her, she started to glow a bright gold, the scales on her body were shimmering, right at the end of the spell she opened her eyes, the held the galaxy in each of them,  **“Urano! Metria!”** The eighty-eighty stars that had been surrounding Lucy went straight for the Wyvern that was staring at the glowing girl in shock, in fact, all of the wyverns turned in time to see the girl cast her spell. As the stars found their target and took him out, Lucy started to guide the spell around and took another Wyvern out before the spell had finished. When the spell was over, she looked around to see everyone looking at her in utter shock, she saw that the wyvern that she and Wendy were assigned was nothing but ash, it seemed that the same thing happened to Bix’s and Gajeel’s Wyvern. She floated down from where she was flying when she landed the other wyverns screamed in outrage and started to charge Lucy, she was the one to kill, she had killed their children. 

When the Wyverns screamed, it knocked the rest out of their stupor, Laxus let loose his attack at the female wyvern,  **“Lightning Dragon slayer Secret art!”** he started to be surrounded by lightning, he launched forward,  **“Roaring Thunder!”** when his fist made contact with the female Wyvern, right under her left front shoulder, the lightning exploded upon contact, she was sent flying towards Gajeel,  **“Iron Dragon, roar”** killing the female. 

The male was still barreling towards the blonde, he never saw the male that was behind him. He heard,  **“Lunar Dragon!”** Cristoff’s magic started to gather in his mouth,  **“Condentshot!”** There was a vortex of swirling silver magic going straight towards the male Wyvern when it hit the Wyvern, it exploded into a devastating attack, destroying the Wyvern in one swift attack. When the explosion was over, they looked around to check to see if there was any lasting damage, only to see that the small area was hardly touched. Laxus seeing that the battle was over, much quicker than expected, made a quick signal to the others to follow him.

On the way out Wendy still couldn’t get over the fact that Lucy-nee had used one of her most powerful attacks and was able to control it to take out two wyverns instead of just three, “Lucy! I didn’t know you had such control over your magic! It was amazing how you were able to switch star dresses and call upon your most powerful spell amid battle! Not only that, but you had also redirected it mid-attack!”

Lucy was embarrassed at the praise, “When I was in training, the Spirit King told me that I would be able to control the Celestial spells better than before, I saw that the Wyvern that we were attacking would be taken out with half the spell so, I sent to rest of the spell towards the other one.” 

“It was still amazing, Lucy-nee!”

The rest of the team turned around and added in their own praise, Laxus was immensely proud of his Kin’s strength. She just proved to him and the others that Celestial mages were very powerful and that they should never be underestimated. In a way, she had just proved that she could be a solo mage, as long as she was willing to go on a few missions with them every once in a while, to keep him at ease. “Wendy is right Blondie, you are a powerful mage, being able to redirect a spell of the magnitude in a new direction mid-attack. I know I acted like you need to be protected at all times, but seeing you today, shining so brightly and proving that you can be a solo mage, that you don't need someone breathing down your neck at all times. Just, if you could join my team on a mission here and there, it’ll help my dragon keep calm.”

Lucy was in tears at his praise, “Of course Laxus, I just want to solo for a while because it feels nice to be able to fight my own battles without having to require protection.”

After she said that, it dawned on the others that she must have felt completely useless while on missions with team Natsu, Cris didn’t know the whole story behind that comment, but when she had released that spell, his dragon had howelled Kin, he had had a small hope that she was his mate, but he could settle for kin. When they arrived home he would ask if she would allow him to kin bond with her. 

\--

It had been two weeks since the team had left for Cael, Freed had been a little guilty until he had realized that the team was all very capable and that if they really needed him, they would have pushed for him to come along. He had been with Farron the whole time, exploring the city when he was in meetings, Freed could honestly say that he could get used to this lifestyle. He honestly loved being with Farron, he would still go on missions, but this time he really just wanted to stay back and work on his relationship with Farron. 

In the beginning, he was honestly very reserved, he didn’t think that it was proper for him to like ‘men’. He had always hated himself for what he taught was wrong, but being here in Bosco, it taught him to be free with himself and not be ashamed, to fully embrace his sexuality and not to fear what his family will think. He had left that life behind for a reason, same with Lucy, they wanted the freedom that they craved as children. When he saw her come into the guildhall with Natsu, all those years ago he was honestly shocked that she left that life behind. But when he did some digging and saw that she was to be practically sold into a marriage to a man that was at least forty years older than her, he was happy that she had found her freedom. 

Now he really didn’t have any reservations about what his family thought of him; he hasn’t seen them or been in contact with them since he left his name and titles behind. They would be shocked that the man that any “High-Society” Fioran woman wanted, were interested in him, but that didn’t matter to him. He wasn’t after the money or the lifestyle that he would be able to support. He was a mage through and through; he liked helping others with his magic, to be able to protect those who were in need. Farron understood this, so there were no problems there. If they ever wanted children all they would have to do is get a surrogate and apparently they are easy to come by. But if Freed were honest with himself, he would like the person to be a close family member or friend, the person he has in mind, if they chose to go down that road, she would hopefully help them out, she does have a heart of gold. 

Freed never heard the door open and close, so deep in thought, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and felt a kiss on his cheek. He melted back into the familiar body, hearing, “You think too much sometimes. What has you so tense?” He could tell that the voice was just teasing, so he let it slide. 

“Just thinking about a few things and the future. About my old life and my family. About leaving High-society and how my family would react if they found out how I have been living my life, who I have spent my time with. If I were still in contact with them, I bet they would have tried to get me to introduce you to them and further their statice. You are, after all, the most sought after bachelor in high society, the same goes for Kaleb.” he said with a smile, while he had been talking Farron had tightened his arms around him a bit tighter in possessiveness. 

“Well let's be glad that you are not part of them and that you have no intention of feeding me to those shark-infested waters,” Farron said chuckling. “I do have a question for you though.”

“Yes, what is it?” Freed asked with a little apprehension.

“Will you….Promise with Me Freed?” Farron asked, holding his breath hoping that he will say yes.

Freed was shocked, did he hear that right? That Farron wanted to be promised with him? He turned around in the said man’s arms, looked straight into his eyes, and saw nothing but hope and love shining in them. “Yes! Yes, I would love..mph” he was interrupted when Farron kissed him hard on the lips, it quickly digressed into a makeout session which quickly led to them tearing at each other. 

\--

Kaleb was sitting in his office when Hestor came in, he looked up and saw that he had a book with him, Kaleb nodded his head and Hestor nodded back before heading to the lounge that was in the window sill behind him. Kaleb went back to work but could stop the flashback, from when he had to save Hestor during the Star Blade challenge, how the guy looked so weak and frail. How much blood he was covered in, his own, and the opponents. Cris had barely been able to save him before then he and Hestor had been sharing pleasure, talking to each other, but when the Star Blade challenge came up and Hestor had been chosen, everything fell apart. 

He knew that he had been in the wrong and that Hestor truly is a strong mage, just like Lucy. But he hadn’t wanted Hestor to participate in the fear of losing him. Kaleb knew that during the Challenge, everyone who was chosen to participate was in it to win it. When they had finally located Hestor, he was surrounded by a few dead celestial mages that had tried to group up and kill him, knowing that he had the strongest spirits and if he were dead they would get the keys. He had gone through his memories and was horrified, sad to say that had lead to the terminating of their relationship or whatever it had been. He sighed and decided to talk to the man while he still had a chance.

Hestor heard the sigh and looked up to see the man turn around and face him. He honestly still liked the man and he thought that he might be his “One”, he always felt a pull towards him. If only they hadn’t had that fight after the challenge, if only he hadn’t gone back to live with his family for a bit to settle and finish healing. He can honestly say that he regretted his words, but he had felt so insecure then and haveing his lover basically call him and his magic weak and needs protection it made him angry. 

“Hestor?” Kaleb asked to get the man’s attention, “I think we need to talk. I never meant to call you weak and that you need constant protection. Your magic is scarce, and it puts a target on your back, I just want you to be safe. I know that you are strong, just like Lucy is, that you don’t need constant protection, But when we had arrived after that Challenge with you almost dead, I was so scared that I let my emotions rule my better judgment and that is why I said all of those things.”

Hestor listened and knew that he couldn’t hold onto past anger, it’ll just lead to more pain, “You should be sorry, you had yelled at a barely alive person after all. I had just finished that Challenge and instead of saying  _ “I am glad you are ok and Alive”  _ you say,  _ “What were you thinking? Why would you join such a challenge” you need to be protected because if the dark mages that want to use you”  _ It made me think that the only reason you kept me around was so you could just keep an eye on me and so you didn’t have to nuisance yourself with a rescue mission.”

Kaleb winced at the accusatory glare pointed at him, “I am glad you survived and that you are the one with the Star Blade title, you out of all of the chosen deserved it the most. I never slept with you to keep an eye on you, I really like sharing pleasure with you and you were never a nuisance to me.”

Hestor could hear the truth in Kaleb’s words and was a bit relieved to have his worries were misplaced, “I enjoyed my time with you to Kaleb, but I will not just go back to everything, I am changed and so are you…” 

“I am not saying we go back to what we were before Hestor; I was hoping that maybe we could get to know the new us and see where things go. I understand it’ll take some time, but I am willing to try with you.” Kaleb said, interrupting him before he could be accused of anything else.

Hestor was shocked, Kaleb really wanted to try again, but this time it’ll be different, he nodded his consent, not bothering to speak out loud knowing the Mindbender could already hear his consent. 

\--

Lucy excited to get back home when they touched down back in Palerno, she would be leaving for the Celestial world to stay there for the last bit of Zen’s training and bringing him home. She had told Cris, who told the rest of the family and they were going to throw a welcome home party, with just family and close family. 

When they reached the guildhall, Lucy quickly changed and went to the Celestial World, once she was there, she went in search of the king and her spirits. She found them in the throne room, Zen, upon seeing her enter, quickly went up to her and gave her a big hud, happy that she was back. He had just three more months to go and that she would be staying until then, she had promised him, and he knew he could trust her. After greeting her, he let her say hello to everyone else before taking her about the celestial world, showing her the areas that she never found when she had been here herself. They flew around the areas and just hung ou; she could see that he was doing much better and that he will be ok. 

As the final months continued on, they got closer, letting themselves just feel and not label anything right now. They knew that they each liked each other, and they felt a pull towards one another but didn’t want to rush anything.they were heading back home, the other day Lucy had sent a spirit to give the warning to the family to be ready to receive them. After the many goodbyes and promises to visit, they stepped through the portal back at the Pradesh estate. They looked around, Arman grabbing Zen into a big warm hug before anyone else joined in, there were tears and smiles. 

Lucy saw that Laxus and Xally were hovering near each other and Laxus was also giving her the rare smile that sent the Water mage blushing and beaming back at him. Laxus saw Lucy’s questioning look and motioned for to go over, “Lucy I want to let you know that Xally is my mate to be. When we had returned home from the mission, my dragon had claimed her right then, it was the strangest but the most wonderful thing ever,”

“This is so amazing! I am so happy for you two!” she said with a big grin at the two. She really was happy for her dragonkin, to find his mate in such a smart mate and an amazing girl, she knew that once upon a time that Mira had feelings for the Lightning slayer, she didn’t know if she still did but Lucy had always known that Laxus needed someone different and Xally was just that. Yes, she was quiet and sweet, but she also had a wicked side to here that Laxus had better watch out for. Lucy hugged the two and congratulated them one more time before going to say hello to the rest of the family. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
